MonStar and Marco
by ReaperJ
Summary: Princess Star Butterfly, daughter of Queen Moon and King Toffee.
1. MonStar Butterfly

**Small AU story that we all wanted to see**

 **I do not own SVTFOE**

 **24 MAY 18**

 **Cleaning up this story just a bit. Nicki Plague is once again on the task with helping in cleaning up the mess I leave behind, please give her a warm welcome!**

Star Butterfly begged on her knees to her parents, "Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!?"

 _ **Thunder strikes. Cut to shot of Star being sent to St. Olga's Reform School on a conveyor belt while screaming.**_ Cut back to Star still screaming on the top of her lungs while clinging to her mother's dress _._

King Toffee spoke, "My little MonStar, we're not sending you there. We're sending you to train in a safer dimension, a place called Earth."

The Mewman/Septarian looked up to her father with the biggest green eyes. Everyone in the kingdom loved the color of her eyes and when the light would hit them just right, they would split to an almost blue/gray and green color.

It had taken all, but one day for the people to fall in love with her and forgive Queen Moon for marrying a Monster. There were no wars between the Mewmans and Monsters anymore, with the marriage came peace throughout the land.

The Kingdom grew even larger with the two clans joining together. Star spent her life training to fight and became a master of the skill. When younger, the instructor thought she wouldn't be able to handle the training, that all changed when her smile would show all her pointy fangs ready to dig into fresh meat.

The Monsters taught her how to use her strength and brute force to end her foes. Being a Butterfly, she was already stronger than the average Mewman. Also coming from The Immortal One, she could easily handle the biggest Monsters out there.

While the Mewmans trained her in the tactics of eluding and sneak attacks, she was not a force that should be tested if anyone crossed her. At the end of the day, she was still a beautiful young woman.

Princes from other kingdoms feared her, they would always talk behind her back saying no one would ever marry a Monster like her. It bothered her when she was younger, but not anymore, she knew she would never find love.

Her skin tone had taken an almost light purple color thanks to her mother's more pink tone and fathers gray.

Star's hair color came from her mother, but just a shade brighter and placed on top was her favorite dark purple devil horn headband that matched the color of the hearts on her face.

She also had a tail just like her father, sometimes it would have a mind of its own and knock things off tables when she was upset. For the most part, she was in control of it and even learned to use it when jumping and have it wrap around items to propel her forward.

Star Butterfly was a unique Princess that everyone loved… until her 16th birthday came around. As tradition, the Queen's wand would be passed down to her. Everything was fine until half the kingdom was set ablaze.

"Earth?" She was clearly confused.

 _Echo Creek Academy_

Marco walks into Principal Skeeves' office and shocked by what he finds, before him was the King and Queen of Mewni.

"Umm hello?" A cold sweat covered his forehead.

"Is this the young man you speak of Principal Skeeves?" Toffee sizes up Marco and looks to the Principal from the corner of his eye.

"That he is your Majesty, I believe Marco would be the best guide for your lovely daughter." Skeeves' morning didn't start off on the right foot.

First was the flat tire he was welcome to when he was getting ready to head over to the school.

Then there was the coffee that spilled all over his lap when the hot beverage was handed to him. The lid wasn't secured properly which ended with him squeezing it.

While he was in his office cleaning up, the intercom on his desk buzzed to let him know someone was here to meet him. He told the secretary he was not taking appointments for the rest of the day.

King Toffee was not going to have any of that, he walked into the office with his family in tow. They explained what they needed to happen and presented him with a chest full of riches.

"I see, tell us about yourself." Toffee steps closer to Marco.

"Ummm… Yes your Majesty… Ummm I'm 16 years-old and mostly an A and B's student. I… I practice karate daily…" The latino was shaking in his shoes with each word he spoke, Toffee's face would get closer to his.

"Oh honey, would you stop that. Poor boy is going to run away if you don't stop looking at him like that!" Moon knew her husband was making sure their girl was in good hands.

Marco looks to the Queen as she makes her way to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you find something the matter with my appearance?" The King wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt his daughter in anyway.

"N… No your Majesty…" Marco couldn't believe what Principal Skeeves just pulled him into.

Star was in the back looking over Marco, _"At least he's cute… wait? Did I just say that?!"_ She smacks her face a few times to stop thinking like that.

"Good to hear, I would like to introduce you to our daughter. Princess Star Butterfly, come over here sweety pie." He extends his arm to his daughter.

Star slowly walks up to the group while holding the tip of her tail. She wore simple a outfit which consisted of white boots that went up to her knee. A green skirt with a matching shirt, she was nervous to meet new people and explain the way she looked.

Marco couldn't take his eyes off of her, _"Wow… she looks amazing…"_

The King saw the way the boy was looking at her and coughed a few times, "Yes, you'll be her guide and in charge of her safety. It would be a shame if this planet was to be wiped out of existence if something were to happen to my little girl."

Star elbows her father in the side, "Daddy… I'm sorry about him… he's just overprotective of me." She starts to fidget with her tail again.

"No, it's… it's okay." Their eyes meet and he couldn't help himself from getting lost in them.

Now that Star was able to get a better look at him, she could tell he was well built seeing how his hoodie wasn't zipped up.

Then there was the little beauty mark on his face that was a nice touch. She never saw any other male in this light, mostly they would be scared by how she looked. Marco, he couldn't hide the big smile on his face.

"Nice to… to meet you Star…" He raises his right hand to give her a little wave.

Star smile back at him and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "Same here…"

"Right… Marco, you're excused for the rest of the day. Show the young lady around the school and then her new home." Skeeves was more than ready to hit the ice-cream shop.

Marco whips his head back. "New home? As in my home?"

"Why of course dear, is there an issue with that?" Queen Moon gave him a smile that said he better not have an issue.

"N… no your Highness… I'm ready when you are… Star." For reasons unknown to him, he offers her his left hand to grab.

The room seems to freeze with all eyes on the teens, Star looks to her parents. Their faces smile back at her and give a little nod to the boy.

Then her eyes meet with Marco's again, he gives her a smile that made her heart skip a beat, "Yeah… let's go, love you mom and dad!"

Marco couldn't help to notice her hand was colder than what it should be. With that, the teens disappear out the room.

 _Later that night_

Star was welcomed to her new home with arms wide open, the Diaz's were kind and loving to her like she was always part of the family.

There were several times when the teen's eyes would lock, they would blush and look off in any different direction.

Star just transformed her room to make it more like home and was getting ready for a shower. Her tail whips in frustration due to the cooler temperature of this dimension.

"Okay, okay, okay… Let's take a hot shower then!" She looks over her shoulder to see her tail nod in agreement.

 _Marco's room_

He was finishing his last set of push-ups and was covered in sweat, Marco had to do something to keep his mind off the newest member of the house.

"Star…" He shakes his head to push out the thoughts that kept creeping up on him. Marco would be lying if he tried to say she wasn't breathtaking.

The break up with Jackie was still fresh on his mind, after being with his longtime crush for a year. It all came to an abrupt ending when he caught her in bed with another male at a party they went to.

Images of that night flashes by him and his anger and pain shows. Between gritted teeth, "How could she do that to me…" He failed to hear the shower already running.

He stands up and starts to strip himself ready for a shower, as his hand pulls the door he was welcomed to the sight of a very naked Star. She was standing in front of the mirror looking over her figure when she spotted Marco.

They didn't know what to do, she was as naked as the day she was born and all he wore was his boxers that were ready to come off. Only sound that could be heard was the sweat droplet that fell from his chin and onto the ground and the running water.

His eyes ran up and down her body a few times, _"Fuck me running…"_ She was perfect from head to toe and her tail was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

When he was a child, Marco always wished to have a tail. There was just something about having a tail that gave him a kick. When dinner was over, Marco offered to wash the dishes and Star joined him. She placed the towel on the tip of her tail and used it to dry the dishes.

Her skin tone was exotic to him, her whole body had the same purple color with her slightly larger nipples almost a darker blue to them.

"Ummm…" The words were lost to her.

"SORYYYY?!" He slams the door using his back to barricade it.

"I… I… Didn't mean-" He was in full panic mode before she cut him off.

"It was a mistake, don't worry about it…" Her face had taken a few darker shades of purple, she would be lying if she didn't enjoy the view herself.

" _Abs…"_ Star just added a new fetish to the list.

 _3:04am_

Star was shaking uncontrollably in her bed, she was freezing and didn't know what to do. Her mother was the one to cast the spell on her keeping a normal core temperature.

"Sh… Should of asked… Mom for that spe… Spell…" Hiding under a mountain of blankets did nothing for her. She needed to bring up her body temp before things got worse for her, she strips off her nightgown and wraps a blanket around her body tight. Star steps off the bed as her feet made contact with the cold ground.

"Damn it…" She quickly shuffles out of her room and into Marco's. After the shower incident, he told her no matter the day or time. His door was open to her.

"Mar… Marcoooo… Please… Please help…" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

He rolls from his stomach and onto his back still asleep. Star couldn't take it anymore, she makes her way to his bed and gets under the sheets.

Immediately she latches her body around his, but couldn't get all his warmth due to his shirt and boxers. "Marcoooo..." Tears fall from her eyes from the stinging coldness.

"Mpph… Star? YOU'RE FREEZING?!" She digs her face more into his chest.

"I'm… I'm… Sorry…" She looks up at him with a weak smile, Marco starts to rub his hand over her silky smooth body and realizing she's naked.

"What do I do?" He had to stay claim if he was going to help her.

"I… I… Need… Your body heat… Please…" Her hands work themselves up his shirt trying to remove it. He pulls off the rest to help her.

"You're cold blooded… Damn it… Why didn't I think of this?" Marco was usually prepared for anything, but this caught him off guard.

"It's… It's okay…" Her tail starts to tug at his boxers.

"Ummm Star?" Marco was more than willing to help her, but he thought that there should be lines they didn't cross. That and being a male… Awoken to a beautiful young woman in his bed… After a dream that always circles around Gianna Michaels.

"I… I... know I'm a Monster… I'm begging you… I need all your bo… Body heat…" If it wasn't for her current state of mind, she would have been able to tell the erection her hands kept gravitating too. In his defense, it was the warmest part of his body.

"O… okay… You're not a Monster in my eyes…" He kicks them off and she plants herself right on top of him. Star hooks her arms under his and the shivers start to die down.

The softness of her chest makes contact with his as he takes a large gulp. Her tail wraps around his left leg as she rubs their body to create friction.

Her lips were so close to his ear, goose bumps covered his whole body every time she would breathe. He tries to stay cool and warm Star up, but every time her lower body would rock, she was dangerously close into bumping something hard.

The smile still lingers on her lips after his comment, Marco keeps rubbing his hands on her back, "Feeling better?"

Star picks up her head from his neck and looks into his eyes, "A… A little…" Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Your eyes… They're gorgeous…" The moon's light was split at the center of her eyes, it was clear to see the two tones of color in them.

He couldn't stop staring at them, her heart almost popped out from her chest when he said that. She gave him a small smile with one fang poking out, "Thanks… I like your little beauty mark…"

She taps it with one finger that snaps him out the trance, he looks off to the side, "Sorry about that… I... I didn't mean to stare…"

A gust of wind comes from his open window, she wraps her arms around his head and pulls him into her chest. Marco's hands fire off her body and out to the side of them. The Princess' legs squeezed him tighter as the tail tucked itself between his legs and up his back.

After a short time, she starts to feel something that's line up to her entrance perfectly, Star arches her back while pulling him up to figure out what was going on down there.

His face is still firmly pressed between the valley of her breasts. The gears start to turn in Star's head and realize what was going on, "That's your…"

She starts to blush and pull his head back, Marco takes a deep needed breath, "Oh god… I thought I was going to di.. Die…"

He looks up to Star, her hands were planted beside his head holding herself up. Her large breasts hang from her body as he takes in the view then snaps his head to stop staring "Sorry… I didn't-"

"It's alright… I'm the one that came into your room naked… You… You can look at them more… If you want…" It was as if she was begging, she loved the way he was looking at her a moment ago.

The corner of his eyes meets with her's, she wore a small smile while still blushing "I… I shouldn't take advantage of the situation you're in…"

"Oh… I understand…" She thought it was because she was a Monster… that he didn't want to look at her.

Marco could see the hurt in her eyes as she lowered her head so he couldn't see her face. His hand reaches for her chin to look at him, "You're beautiful…"

Hearing those words filled her stomach with butterflies, "You're… You're just saying that…"

"I mean it… Really I do!" Her whole body twitch when his free hand rested just about her rump holding her tight.

"Uh, Marco… You're thing… Down there keeps hitting me…" She didn't want to ruin the moment, but it was nice to know his affection were true.

The small smile he wore changed to fear when his brain was able to decipher what she said. Marco was ready to bolt off the bed, but stopped when her whole body lifted off of him. Star adjusted herself to now lay her head on his stomach with her breast cradling his member between them.

"This is the warmest spot on you…" She wraps her arms around his midsection tight and rubs her face on his body.

"Ummm… Sorry about… You know…" Marco was blushing even harder as his member started to twitch more enjoys its new home.

"It's okay… You mind petting me… It always helps me sleep better when my mother had to warm me up…" They were this far already, what was it to make one more request?

"Su… Sure… Like this?" He curls his right fingers using the back part to pass over her cheek. The left stars from the top of her head and down over her hair.

"Perfect…" Star was glad she went into Marco's room.

His brain was going haywire right now, not five minutes ago was he passed out to now have a naked Princess on top of him. The events kept replaying in his head and more to the image of her naked, then there was that feeling of something warm and wet brushing along his member.

Marco looks down to hear her snoring a little "So cute… Goodnight Star"

 **Gidget – Why the heck are you making a new story?!**

 **JJ – I don't know… this was just something rolling around in my head for a few weeks now.**

 **Ember – First you don't update our story in a month and now you go off and make a new one… give me a break.**

 **JJ – Look in my defense, new stories get the creative juices flowing again.**

 **Maria – Uh huh… what about Scarred For Life?!**

 **JJ – I'm planning to update that one this week.**

 **Gidget – Don't you think you're putting too much on your plate already?**

 **JJ – Kinda but hey… when an idea hits you-**

 **Maria – You just need to get it out bla bla bla…**

 **JJ – That wasn't very nice young lady.**

 **Ember – Can we stay on subject please, when do you plan on updating our story?!**

 **JJ – Ummm very soon… like you know… soon.**

 **Gidget – I don't like how that sounds…**

 **JJ – Can't you guys be happy that I'm writing again?!**

 **Maria – How about, no… You need to at least finish one story before you make a new one.**

 **JJ – Wait, you trying to tell me wh-**

 **Ember – That's right! How many stories you got out there right now?!**

 **JJ – Will you guys stop cu-**

 **Gidget – Five but you kinda of let The Marco Effect die and Room For Three is stalled out.**

 **JJ – I KNOW HOW MANY STORIE I HAVE?! I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THEM?!**

 **Maria - "Mmmhmmm… we'll let you get back to work then but I got my eyes on you, buddy.**

 **JJ – So scared of a four-year-old…**

 **Ember – Last I check there's three of us and one of you, numbers always win.**

 **JJ – Good point… can't write if my hands are broken so… Yeah…**

 **So here's my new Story about MonStar, this is going to have smut in it but I want to build it up rather then just ass and tities all over the place. Let me know what you think oh and yeah, that conversion up there is real.**

 **The whole time I was writing, The Red Hoodie Bandits was in my ears tell me to get back to work on their story. It was cute and creepy at the same time, leave a review please and thank you!**


	2. Show Me What You Got!

**24 MAY 18**

 **Moving along with the clean up!**

The first week of school went by smoothly, Star was able to make more than enough new friends and even her tail started to have its own fan club. She was always attached to Marco's side, neither one was caught without the other around.

By night Star would make her way into his room and curl up tight to his body. She had enjoyed when they would sleep on their side, Marco would hold her tight as his member pressed tight to her round rump. Star never knew how much fun it would be to be the little spoon when in this position.

Several times during the night, he would wake up and realize that his hand was cupping one of her breasts. In the back of his mind, he would mentally kick himself for being such a prev when sleeping. Star had came to enjoy this contact very much.

It had taken him a little getting use too, but now he was fine with their sleeping arrangement… that and the nakedness. While very true, the first time she slept with him and needed to be naked to get her core temperature up.

Now it was just part of their simple routine, Star never been one too happy to wear clothes anyway. She knew that she had a great body and didn't mind walking around naked as much as she could when allowed.

When younger, it had become a game with the servants chasing her throughout the castle trying to keep her dressed. Star would always love the way he would look at her when standing at his doorway asking to come in.

School just ended as they walked along the football field, "Ummm Marco… What are they doing over there?"

She points over to the cheerleader squad practicing some drills, "Oh them? That's the school's cheerleading team. They pretty much do some flips in the air and make the games more fun to watch."

Star watched as Brittney Wong with thrown into the air and landed at the top of the pyramid formation, a short while later falling on top of the girls as they crumbled to the ground.

"Ouch… Can we go over there and watch some more?" Her tail whips in excitement hoping that it would be used.

"Sure, let's go!" Without thinking, Marco grabbed her by the hand, a small blush crosses her face at the feeling. They make it to the girls as they were dusting themselves off and bickering whose fault it was for the collapse.

"If you guys don't get it together, I'm going to have my daddy replace the whole team!" The leader was fuming over their failure.

"Hey Brittney, everything okay over here?" Marco lets go of Star's hand as he brushes some grass off the young asian woman's back.

She jumps at the contact and then turns, "Oh hey Marco… Just working out a new routine with the girls." Her whole demeanor changed when she spotted him, Marco was growing to be a handsome young man and has caught many of the girls' interests.

Brittney knew due to her status of being part of the popular group, that she couldn't outright ask him to hang out, but she did enjoy when they would talk from time to time.

"You guys look great out here, just a little more work and you'll have it perfect!" He gave the group a warm smile and a thumb up.

The girls start gushing over him, some reason, it made Star's stomach turn, "Ummm… Hello… Could… Could I help you guys out?"

Star steps from behind her guide and the girls jump a little, Star was the talk of the school, but many of the students didn't believe her appearance to be real. The cheerleaders look her over until Sabrina Backintosh starts to talk, "Sure, that would be great, you could wear my outfit if you like?"

Sabrina was off to the side sitting out of the practice due to a broken leg, Brittney looks to be thinking hard about it, "What can you do that might help us?" Her tone was harsh.

"I'm… I'm really good at jumping and I have great balance because of my tail…" Said tail pokes out slowly from her back seeming to be shy around the new group.

"It would mean a lot to me if you give Star a shot, she's really great at anything she tries!" Marco looks back to his companion and then Brittney.

"… fine, I guess, get changed and we'll see what you can do." Brittney digs into a bag and throws the uniform at Star's face.

She didn't care one bit as she was hopping for joy into the air and drags Marco over to the lockers, "She's an energetic one…" Said one of the girls rotating her sore shoulder.

Star was in the locker room longer then Marco would have like, "Star… Everything okay in there?"

He didn't hear a word until the door opens with Star's face looking embarrassed, "I… I… can't put on the spandex… My tail…"

The skirt was short enough for the school to enforce the wear of spandex, Marco had to take a big gulp seeing how long and smooth her legs were. It was also quite evident Star's bust was larger than Sabrina's seeing how tight the top was.

He then looks down to her untied shoes, "It's fine Star, I don't think anyone will mind… Let me tie your shoes"

She looks down to find the laces laying on the ground, as he makes his way towards her, she takes a seat on the ground. Her face becomes even darker as he makes quick work of the task, Marco was gentlemen enough to not stare at her pink panties that her new friend Janna helped pick out with a matching bra.

"There we go, come on, they must be tired of waiting!" He pulls her from the ground and makes a dash to the girls while holding Star's hand tight.

"So… Sorry about that… I'm ready…!" She grabs onto the back of the skirt and pulls it down as her tail was fighting to have room in the new outfit.

The cheerleaders take in the view and were very impressed with how she looked, "About time, let's get to work!" Brittney was done waiting and wanted to see what the new girl could do.

Star jumps at the command, but feels Marco's hand on her shoulder and a smile that said, " _You can do this, I know it."_ She smiles back at him as she steps to the group with a newfound confidence.

He makes his way over to seat by Sabrina, "Hey… So it's true… About her being a Monster and all that?" She didn't want to be rude, but that was the word around school.

Marco arches his eyebrow at the young girl as he slowly faces her, "She's a Mewman from the Mewni dimension, please don't call her a Monster…"

He turns his head back to Star, "So… Sorry about that…"

Brittney starts to give Star simple instructions on what they were shooting for and what she wanted to happen. The Mewman paid extra attention to every word, "SOUNDS GREAT!" She couldn't hide her excitement as both hands slapped her mouth shut.

"Uh huh, go over there and show me what you can do." Brittney didn't have much hope for her and didn't understand why Marco was spending so much time with Star.

"IT'S OKAY… COME ON STAR, YOU CAN DO IT!?" He claps his hands loud and then pumps his fist into the air.

The pyramid was formed as Brittney kept yelling at the girls to keep it tight from the side, Star was twenty feet in front of them. She nods at Marco comment and started to run at full speed to the girls, ten feet in.

She started to do three front flips with the last one having her tail as a springboard and jumping into the air. Everyone's heads fire off into the sky seeing how high up she was, Star completed two twirls in midair and lands gracefully on top on her knees.

Her arms launch off above her head, "GOOOOOOOO ECHO CREEK OPOSSUMS?!" Star was a little out of breath as Marco was jumping in the air with how proud he was.

He lunches to his feet as he pulls Sabrina into a small victory dance making her spin a few times, "THAT'S RIGHT, UH HUH, UH HUH… WHO'S THE BEST…" Marco stops and then places a fist to his mouth and coughs a few times.

He regained his composure and claps his hands together, "I mean… Great job Star… Sorry about that Sabrina…"

She looks over to him with a madly blushing face staring back at the hand he was just holding, "It's… It's alright…"

 _"He… He held my hand… Oh my gosh… I'll never wash it again…"_ Sabrina looks at his back with a creepy grin and faints.

"OKAY… Not bad, maybe there's some hope for you..." Brittney was jealous and had to look away from the group when she said that.

"YOU MEAN IT?!" There was so much joy in Star's voice, she was able to catch Marco's little show.

"I… I… can do way more stuff then that… WANT TO SEE?!" Her smile shows every fang in her mouth.

The cheerleader pretty much do what they're known for… they cheer loudly to see what else Star could do. Practice last for another hour as Marco had several more outbursts that ended with Sabrina being his rag doll and her fainting again.

At some point, he had made a large poster that read, "GO STAR!" With the A being replaced with the shape of a star as he waved it above his head.

"Let's see, I got your sizes for the uniform. You're going to have to come up with something for the spandex… I don't say this often, but you really impressed me today. Looking forward to having you on the team." Brittney turns her back on Star and waves.

"THANK YOU!?" Star was flapping her hand at Brittney as her tail joined in.

"YOU DID IT STAR, YOU WERE SO AMAZING OUT THERE!?" Marco had run up to Star and wrapped his arms around her midsection and lifted her into the air. She was surprised on how easy it was for him to pick her up and jump up and down.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" That wasn't entirely true, the day she met Marco was pretty high up there on her list.

He sets her back on the ground as she cups his face in her hands, "It's all thanks to you… I was sooooo scared before I did that first routine… But hearing you cheer was all I needed to do my best…"

Their smiles were just as big as their eyes, nothing else mattered around them except for this moment right here and now, "I knew you were going to be amazing the first day I met you…!"

Their faces seemed to gravitate forward, "I… I wouldn't been able… To… To do it without you…!"

The heat from her breath was dancing on his lips, "You're the one… That did all the hard work…"

She smiles almost able to taste his breath, they were just about kiss when…

"You mind moving…" The grumpy old groundskeeper was standing next to the teens ready to prepare the football field for the upcoming game.

Star and Marco look back at him shocked and surprised on how close they were holding one another. **"Sure…!"** They said in unison and pulled from each other.

"So… Yeah… Why don't you get changed… I'll wait for you…" Marco was scratching the back of his head, one of the nervous tics he would get.

"GOT IT!" The breath Star didn't even know she was holding bursting out yelling at him and running off.

 _Diaz's Residence_

The walk home was uneventful as the groundskeeper ruined the little moment they were having, still, Star couldn't forget how close they were on kissing.

Angie and Raphael held a small party for Star making the cheerleading squad, Marco was offered a spot on the team also when Star was changing. One of the girls said he had some sweet moves and thought it would be nice to have him part of the crew.

He said he would think about it, but didn't want to take away any of the spotlight from Star, plus he was worried about making a fool out himself.

The door that leads from Marco's room and into his bathroom opens. Like clockwork at 12:15 am on the dot, Star shows up looking adorable and naked asking to join him.

"I told you, you don't have to ask that…" She makes a dash, diving under the blanket at the end of his bed, and crawling her way up to him.

"I'm sorry… I… I've just never done this… With anyone else…!" Her elbows were on his chest as her two pointer fingers tap each other. She would look at him with the biggest puppy eyes that would make his heart go, "HHHHNNNNGGGGGG!" Like that one game, Katawa Shoujo he played last year.

"Okay, okay… Turn those things off… They're dangerous!" They start to giggle at his joke, it was spectacular on how fast their bond had grown. There wasn't any awkward tension in the air as new sleeping partners, he would never let his grip go slack when holding her.

In return, Star would let him know just how much she needed him by whispering thank you every night into his ear before they sleep would take her. This whole training on Earth thing couldn't have worked itself out better then what she had now.

"Mar… Marco…" She couldn't look up to him as her finger was tracing circles on his chest.

"Is something the matter Star?" He didn't know what to make of the way she said his name.

"Were… Were we going to kiss… Kiss after my practice?" It had been on her mind the whole night, she made a pact with him on not keeping any secrets from each other.

His body jumps a little at her question, "I… I think so… Would it've been… Okay with you?"

She moves her head up just a little to look in his eyes, "I would have… Liked it if… You did…"

The pride swells up in him, "Could… Could I kiss you now?"

Star tippy toes move her forward so their lips are able to line up, "Maybe… You should try…?"

Marco drags his hands up her arms and rest them on her shoulder and couldn't stop staring at her waiting lips, "O… Okay…"

Their lips slowly come together.

The contact felt cool on his lips, but electricity fires through his body.

The warmth of his lips set her heart ablaze.

It was a soft cute kiss that lasted a few seconds, their eyes shut and enjoying the new feeling.

"That… That was nice…" Was all Marco could say.

"Same here… Can we do it… Again?" Like she had to ask?

The next kiss had a little more force to it as her hands made their way to his face. They stop only to make several quick little kisses, the sound of chu fills the room.

The vibrations of their moaning from the kisses sent shivers all over their bodies, Star lowers her body as he follows. Her honey pot starts to tap his well endowed member, she breaks the kiss to smile and look down at him.

"I… I think somebody… Likes me down there…" She couldn't stop the giggle fit.

"Right back at ya…" He was referring to her tail that was combing his hair back in approval.

"You mind… If we wait for a little… before… you know…" She rolls her eyes pointing down at the two eager sexes wanting to be one.

He gasped out loud with his eyes wide open, "OF COURSE?!"

Star slaps both her hands on top of his mouth, "SSSHHHHH… Okay… Thank you." She plants another kiss on him and pets his face to soothe the pain from the smack.

"Sorry… Why don't we get some sleep?" She seemed to be happy with his thought process and laid her head on his chest.

"I really like… The way your heart beats…" Star lets out a tired yarn feeling him pass his hand through her hair.

"Thanks… Maybe we can switch places… Tomorrow so I can listen to yours…?" His eyes start feeling heavy.

"I… Would like… That…" With that, they're both out like light bulbs.

 **Okay guys, here's a chapter hot and ready for delivery. Love all your comments and it's the reason I was able to pump out the fluff stuff.**

 **I'm pretty proud of myself for making this so light and heartwarming with that ending, who knew I had it in me?**

 **So first I want to say, this will not be a herm story. I want it to be a cute and sexy story of these two growing and loving one and other. Was it too fast to have this all happen in one week?**

 **I mean, if I was in a situation like this, I would like to think one week would be long enough to know if I like someone.**

 **Star's tail does have its own mind, but she's mostly in control of it. I love to play with this thought and it funny to have the tail as a comic relief.**

 **I think next chapter is mewberty or the blood moon ball, not sure yet so you guys tell me what you want to see next. The story will line up with the show for the most part, but with my twist into it.**

 **Any questions, comments or concerns, please be sure to leave the in the review box. Your thoughts are always well wanted!**


	3. The Mark

"You're going to do great out there Star, I know it!" Marco held his girlfriend's face cradled in his hands giving her a pep talk.

"I know… I'm just a little scared… What… What if they don't like me?" She was worried about her first event on the cheerleading squad. It's been two weeks since the Mewman started, everything was working out better than she thought and Marco never let her forget the fact of how awesome she was.

"Trust me… Just focus on your job on the team, I'll be out there part of the medical group watching you. Plus, you look really cute with your hair pulled into a ponytail!" He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead that made her knees weak.

Star's hands meet on top of his, "You always know just what to say to make me happy… Which reminds me…!"

That can't be good, "Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say WRONG… daddy wants to see you and have a talk…" She could feel his whole body twitch when the last word came out.

"Ummmmm see… See me? Does… Does he know about us?" Her father just had a way of looking him to make his blood run cold from fear.

"No… But daddy notices how happy I've been, I guess he can just pick up on the vibes?" King Toffee could always read his little MonStar like an open book.

"I'm pretty sure you've been happier than this before meeting me!" Especially with all the running around naked in the castle.

"Not as happy until I met you! Okay Marco… Wish me luck!" MonStar comes in for a kiss of confidence and skips off to meet with the team.

"You don't need luck, you're a Butterfly!" Marco watches her wave to him as her tail joins in.

 _Football Game_

The home team was on fire as their team was in the lead and the cheerleaders were pumping up the crowd. Raphael and Angie were so proud of Star, she was a natural with the acrobatics. The away team fans had mixed feelings about her, but kept their comment to themselves.

"She's amazing out there!" Sabrina was cheering her on next to Marco.

"Never doubted it… DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!?" He was on his feet as Star was in the air with Brittany holding on to her, they landed on top of the pyramid striking a Sailor Moon pose as their outfits changed.

"That was pretty cool…" One of the males on medial duty nose was bleeding as their skirt flew into the air before sticking the landing.

The night went on with the Opossums winning their first game in years. Everyone was cheering until it started to die down with one voice from a fan of the away team yelling, "JUST WHAT IN THE HELL… IS THAT THING?!" As he pointed right at Star.

Everyone turned to get a look at one of the member's of their football team that was currently suspended from playing. He was a jock to the full extent of the word, a loud mouth that didn't care about others and thought he was the best.

Marco looks over to Star, she looked… so hurt with tears ready to come out. They had talked about the Princes from other Kingdoms, how they would talk behind her back and an outright insult to her face sometimes. Her usual response would have made the poor sap disappear to an existence filled with nothing but pain and misery.

That wouldn't work out too well on Earth so she had to suppress the urge, Marco stands up and marches right up to the individual seeing nothing, but red. He wasn't going to let anyone disrespect his girlfriend, let alone this low life, "You should…"

He grabs onto the person's shirt then smashing his back into the ground, "Watch your…" The jock wasn't ready for this and froze up.

Marco's right fist in the air ready to make blood fall, "Damn mou-" Before knocking his adversary lights out, there was a magical hand holding him back.

"He… He's not worth it…" Tears cover Star's pretty face as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Marco looks back to her as she fakes a smile and then to the jock, "If I ever see you again, I'll make you pay ten folds!" He drops the shithead on the ground as Star latches onto his arm and lays her head on his shoulder.

The Diaz could see how hurt their adoptive exchange daughter was, "I… I think we should go down there, honey?"

"No Raphael… I'm sure no one in this world could help more than our sweet boy right now." They watch the young couple head over to the locker room.

"Star… I'm sorry abo-" He was cut off as she slams his body onto a wall burying her face into his chest.

"Wh… Why does it hurt so much… I've never… Never hurt anybody…!" She just wanted to disappear from existence trying to hide herself in Marco.

"Shhhhh… Shhhhh don't worry about that Star… Why don't you get change and we can get out of here… Okay?" He continues to pet her until she calms down.

"BUT I'M A MONSTER!? You don't have to pretend to be nice to me-" It was his turn to cut her off, Marco's right hand shoved the back of her head firmly to his lips and it soothes her worries.

He could feel her submitting to his will as her arms wrapped around him tight, the kiss ends as one more tear falls.

Bring his thumb to pass over her cheek and wiping away the tear, "I'm not pretending Star… I'll never let you go and I'll always be there for you… No matter what… I swear it!"

Tiny pink hearts start to fill her eyes as her heart was thumping louder, she knew Marco had a way to make her feel better, but there was something about this that was different. It was how confident he sounded and the smile that just made her feel like nothing else mattered, but her.

"Oh, Mar...co…" She couldn't stop the need on wanting to be with him as the kissing started again. There was a fire creeping up from their bellies that just made them want each other, one of Marco's hands runs up the inside of her body and placed on top of her heart.

He could feel it beating away like a jackhammer, her right knee starts to press over the spot that was entirely too tight for his pants. A soft moan is heard from him and it drives her wild, they haven't done much on exploring each other's bodies… Yet…

It was more on the fact of enjoying each other company together and would end up in the same bed. Marco didn't feel the need to rush anything and was more than willing to follow Star's lead "Wai.. Wait Star…" He tries to put space between them.

She darts into his ear, "I want to… I can feel your… You know…" To his shock, her hand pressed onto his pants causing him to gasp into the air.

"Well… It always happens when you're around…" He gives a crooked grin looking away.

The smile on her face was even larger now as her hand starts to grab and tug on to his member "Is… Is it bad that I really… Really want you right now?" Following up with a small bite to his neck.

"Oh… Oh...hssss…" Marco was sucking pretty hard if he was trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying this. Nothing really might have been going on with her hand, but just the simple contact and feeling her breathing into his ears was playing crazy with him.

He pulls his face into her neck while moaning out loud, "We… We shouldn't be doing this here… damn, you're amazing…" Lining her face with kisses and then taking her lips for his own, they moan even more as Star starts on taking off his belt until…

"They went over here, man I wish she would have let Marco kicked that guy's ass…! STAR, YOU IN HERE?" Surprising, Brittney was the one yelling out to find her.

"Oh no… Just go out there and I'll change!" Star pulls out her wand and makes a hasty retreat.

"Ye… Yeah sure." After buckling his pants, Marco checks on the incoming girls.

…

Star holds onto tail as she ready to change, "That was close... " The tail nods in agreement.

…

"Oh hey Marco, have you see- wow… You look like a mess…?" Brittney starts to fix his hair and now smells his girlfriend all over him.

"ThankS, Star doing a lot better now, but it might be nice if you guys check on her. I'll be right outside if you guys need me." He couldn't cover up his blush.

"Com'on Sabrina…" The asian takes her hand and walks past him.

"Is everything okay?" The girl with the broken leg was doing her best to keep up.

"Didn't you smell him?" Brittney spits out with disgust.

"No… Not really? Well, maybe a little?" It couldn't be what they thought?

"I think we should have a little talk with Star…" They kept walking until they came around the corner.

…

"Girls are weird…" Marco makes his way out and meets with his parents.

"Hey honey, how's Star doing?" His mother pulls him into a hug and notices his new smell also which was Victoria's Secret Temptation Fragrance. Janna had thought it would be a great smell on the new roommate, MonStar never left the house wearing just enough to keep Marco sniffing her throughout the day.

"I think she'll be better when we get home, if alright with you guys, we're going to walk home." Not like he didn't want the ride, but he thought the time alone would be better.

"Of course Marco!" His father gives him a smile.

"Thanks dad." The young man was grateful for having understanding parents.

"Hmmmmmm…" Angie squints her eyes, she was glad to see how close the teens have become, but maybe?

"Is everything alright mom?" There was something in the air that didn't seem right.

"Oh, nothing sweetie…" Her smile was a lie.

"HEY MARCO!?" Star jumps on him almost knocking him over lifting one leg into the air, she locked her arm around his midsection tucking her head under his neck as he lay his head on hers.

Raphael nudges his wife at the touching moment, "Don't they look so cute together?"

"Little too cute maybe… Think it's time for the talk?" It would be nice to see Marco move on from Jackie, but with such a beautiful young woman living under their roof?

"Ummmm… Mom?" He could see the gears turning in her head.

"Don't worry mijo, we'll be waiting for you guys at home!" She pulls her husband as they walk away.

"Is… Is… Everything okay?" Star never pulls her body from his, but can tell something was up.

"I'm not sure? You ready to head home?" His grip tightens around her feeling her body shiver.

"Yeah…" She hooks her arm around his and they start they're quite walk back home, there was a lot going on in MonStar's mind such as the incident that unfolded.

 _"He looked… like he wanted to kill that guy… For me…"_ No, she would never let that happen, but knowing that's how strongly Marco felt about her…

"Star… You okay over there?" He flicks his fingers at her nose to snap out the daze.

"OUCH… Why you do that for?" Her tail whips him in the rear as he jumps into the air.

"I don't like when you're quiet too long… What's on your mind… I want to know Star…" She really grew on him in such a short period of time.

"Marco… What did you plan on doing to that guy back there? If… If I didn't stop you… You would have been in in a lot of trouble…" That and Star would have maybe been removed from his house seeing how violent he could be.

"Star… I have a lot of anger left from something that happened a few month before you came here. But what that human garbage said, it's unforgivable…" Marco hears her sinker as he insults his own kind.

"Well, thank you for being there for me, Marco… Could… Could we sit over there for a little?" She points over to the park bench they were near.

Without another word, the young couple sits together looking up into the night sky "Marco…"

She holds onto his arm tighter showing how much she needs him, "Yes Star? Everything okay?"

"Yeah… I… I just want to make sure… You're fine being with me… I would understand if you wanted to leav-" He had no plans on hearing what else she had to say.

A tight hand wraps around her cheek pulling her to his lips, she was caught off guard, but was more than happy with the response. They develop their own kissing style by holding a long kiss and then breaking off by making some shot fast kisses in between, each of the short kisses would bring each other closer.

Her smile kept growing until she straddled his lap and cupped his face, "You're too cute sometimes… You know that?" His eyes meet her's.

"That's what happens when you have a pretty girlfriend!" Marco's hands wrap around her hip keeping her tight to his body.

"Pretty?" She loved every time he would compliment her looks.

"How about… Drop dead sexy, does that work better for you?" He reaches over to squeeze down on the tip of her tail. It sends a lightning bolt down her spine.

"Mmmhmmm… Be gentle…" Star makes her way to his ear and nibbles on it. She never liked the feeling of anyone touching her tail… With Marco, it just drove her wild.

"You say that, but you're wiggling your hips… Sure you want me to stop?" His thumb presses down on the tip as it makes cry out loud.

 _"How the hell does he know I even like that?!'_ Star was fighting the urge to take him right there.

"Mar… Marco… I think-" She cuts herself off this time wanting to kiss him.

It was the same intensity back at the lockers, small kissing sounds fills the air. This time, the fire she felt inside wasn't the same. It was more on knowing the fact how much he cared and wanted her to be happy. Then the Mewman's hormonal drive that no one thought would happen... Started to take over her.

Her eyes started to change in the shape of hearts and had the urge to bite him crossed her, "OUCH STAR?! Not so hard…"

First, it was the bottom of his lip then she chomped onto his neck, his hands tighten around her waist and he moaned out loud "Ca… Calm down St… Star…"

Marco never thought he would be one into this, but there was something going on that he didn't understand. The spot that Star's mouth was over was starting to break the skin, one of his hands went up to stop her, but her tail swapped it away.

"Star… It hurts…" While it did more than he liked, his hip couldn't stop thrusting into hers.

He rotates his neck to take her ear into his mouth and starts to bite on the lode, this snapped her out of her trance, "HEY?! What's the deal?!" The heart-shaped eyes disappear…

"You… You wouldn't stop…" His eyes were lidded looking into hers, Star couldn't stop the urge on wanting to kiss him again. There was a conference it gave her when he would look at her in this light, so loving and wanting.

Now there was a mark left on Marco… But not a hickey... Left behind was a two inch by two inch purple heart that matched her skin tone.

Just under her tail was a heart shape just like the one on his neck, slightly darker in petition... Then another... And another…

 **Okay, I would like to start off by saying how sorry I am for the late update. I've been working with a lot of great people on new stories.**

 **Love my little MonStar and I plan to give her more love, next chapter will pick up from right here. The mark on his neck comes from a story I read and asked the Author if I could use the idea.**

 **Can't find the PM's and I really want to give the credit to him. We had a few PM's and I feel like a scumbag not remembering his name, let alone story…**

 **Moving on, I think they're ready for sex, right? Just want to make sure before they get down and dirty. I really want you guys to feel that they are in love rather just in it for sex so please tell me how you feel.**

 **Also, just like I said in Wait, Marco!**

 **I got something big coming out with much help with an Author on this site. I'm begging you, seeing how the Favorites and Followers go up for each story. Makes me the happiest person you could ever meet, but I could use some kind words or flat out hate for a review.**

 **Just want to make sure I'm not pumping out trash you guys don't care about, so if you if you like this story, THEN SAY A FEW WORDS.**

 **Lol really guys, everything you say drives me to work and write faster!**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Oh Star Mmmmm

Marco's hands runs up her back, "Hey… Maybe we should get out of here?" Not like he didn't mind her dry humping him or how aggressive she could be.

"But… I… Need you…!" There was a burning sensation coming from the blades of her shoulders, her mind wasn't able to think straight. That all ended when a gust of wind snapped her out of it.

"It's getting late and I don't like how cold you feel right now, here." He pulls off his hoodie and wraps it around her tight. Star was pouting, but covered her nose with his hoodie for warmth and the smell.

"Fine… Let's go home, but… This isn't over yet!" Her eyes are narrowed as one finger is pointed at his face.

"You're so adorable!" He starts to laugh at her would be seriousness as he stands up and holds her like a child.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN?! I CAN WALK?!" She starts to smack at his chest a little.

"Trust me, your legs are going to be numb after all that…" (Morgan Freeman voice) It was at that moment… Marco knew… He just fucked up.

"Wait… How would you know that?" Her tail whips over her shoulder looking at him like, _"What the fuck bro?"_

"Ummmm don't worry about, really okay…" He places her on the ground, but she couldn't stop giving him a dirty look.

"Maybe we should have a talk later about this 'thing' that happened before I came here… Would that be okay?" The first portion sounded upset and demanding, then she came to her senses. This was her boyfriend, not a servant…

"Much later if it alright with you…" It's bad enough he could feel Jackie staring him down during the whole game.

Star reaches for his hand to interlace with her's, the walk was nice, Marco couldn't stop playing with the spot she bit him on the neck. The heart was gone, but he could feel the outline still traced on his skin.

 _Diaz's Residence_

"You guys were out longer than when we expected!" His parents were watching T.V. as Angie went to the kitchen to warm up their food.

"Sorry about that mom, just had to make a small stop along the way." The teens blushed at the thought.

"Fine, come and eat!" The dining room table starts to fill with food and Star was more than ready to chow down. Marco pulls out a chair for her to sit on and then helps his mother with the rest.

"You and Star seem pretty close, anything we should know young man?" If he could have jump ten feet in the air right now, he would have. Seeing how forward his mother was.

"Ummm… Mom… It's…" She shoves some plates into his chest.

"Mijo… Your father and I had a small talk, we support any decisions you make…!" She pulls him into a hug, from the other doorway. Marco could make out his father holding a sign pointing at it for him to read. He had to squint his eyes to read it.

"W-wait… What… We demand… Magical Royal blooded grandkids... Pls!" He starts to decipher the cryptic message, then it all clicks.

"Marco? Everything okay over there… I'm really, really, really hungry…!" Even Star's stomach could be heard from the other room.

"Oh… Sounds like there might be a bun in the oven already!" Angie looks back to her husband with a thumb in the air.

Marco's eyes are blank and can't believe this is happening, "Are they… No… Giving me approval? No…"

His mother shoves him into the room with his awaiting future wife, "Sorry about that dear, anything you need… Be sure to tell us!"

"Awwwwww thank you, Mrs. Diaz! Ummm, you okay over there?" She points over to him like a soda machine that's out of order.

"Don't mind our silly boy!" Angie takes Marco and puts him in the chair in front of Star. She lights the candles on the table and makes her way out as the lights dim.

"Your parents are so nice Marco!" There's a huge smile on her face showing off her fangs.

"Star… I think they want…" He looks over to her as she about to eat.

"HEY!? You know the rules!?" The Diaz would always say a small prayer and give thanks for the meal.

"But I'm really hungry…!" She looks down like a child that had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I don't care, give me your hands…!" They reach for each other hands and bows their heads.

After giving thanks they started to eat, Star was still having something deep in her driving her for more. Removing her shoes, one foot was running up and down his leg.

"Ummmm Star…" She shhhhhed him as her foot wonders in between his legs.

"How's your dinner?" Star asked innocently.

"It's… A lot better now…!" Even if he knew it was just her foot, it was pressing all the right buttons on him.

"You… You mind if I sit next to you?" She wanted to be more closer to him.

"Come on over…" That wasn't the best thing to say to her right now.

Rather than walking around the table, she went under it and right between his legs. Star's was excited about her new adventure, Marco didn't have a clue what was going on when she just disappeared underneath the table.

The hearts were back in her eyes as she went and undid his belt, "Star… Not here…!" Marco was whispering to her to stop, but she couldn't take a hint.

"Oh my Mewni… it's so big Marco…!" Even in the dark, her pink eyes were able to illuminate the area in question. Slowly her hand reaches out to pull out the member trapped in the underwear, Marco was fidgeting around until one hand squeezing down on his thigh.

"It's so warm… Please… Can I have it…?" Her nose is pressed up against it inhaling his aroma.

Their eyes meet as she gives a toothy smile to him, the half-lizard should have had what the Humans called a 'camera' to make sure of never forgetting this happening.

"Don't let this be a dream…" His hips start to thrusts again just like at the park.

Marco could see something was the matter with her eyes, not in a bad way or anything. They had a nice pink glow to them that he could stare into for days, that would have been true... If Star's long tongue didn't come out to lick the head of his member.

"Ummmmmm… Please… OH GOD?!" He tried to plead with Star to stop, that didn't work out seeing how her prize had a new home in her mouth.

She looks up to him pleading to let her continue on with the tasks, he nods as he steadies his breathing rhythm, "Oh fuck Star… What in the hell are you doing… My mom and dad ARE RIGHT FREAKING THERE?!

 _"Shhhhh… Not so loud... I know what I'm doing, my King…_ " Did he just hear that in his mind?

"Marco? Everything okay over there?" His father asked over his shoulder.

"Ye… Yes, father… Just dropped… My fork…!" As a sweat droplet roll off his forehead, Marco snaps a hand to the top of her head to stop.

"Sta-" She stops him by nibbling on the item in question.

 _"Use your thoughts… I can hear you and you alone…"_ Her head keeps working over his member.

The heart on his neck starts to glow…

Slurping noises can be heard between his legs, Star didn't know what she was doing, but feeling his body twitch was a good indication of everything going in the right direction. One of his hands wraps around the back of her head shoves her face a little deeper.

 _"St… Star… What are… You doing…"_ No response was heard except her gulping down on his meat stick.

Her rate of speed picks up starting to taste his precum seeping out, she pulls out the shaft giving it a good lick from the bottom to top until he pulls back on his chair _"… Star… God I'm going to…"_

Both of his hands wrap around the back of her head as he thrust his member deep into her throat. Her eyes fire wide open feeling a thick slimy warm substance hitting the back of her throat, Star's right-hand keeps pumping on his member to get all of the material out. The Mewman's eyes roll to the back of her head as she relaxes her throat to get his member deeper in it.

 _"Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck.. Star… You got to stop…"_ He was lying to himself… Jackie had given him a few BJ's in the past. This one was nothing like hers, Star made sure to keep on pumping him as she looked up into his eyes.

 _"Why should I? Don't you like this?"_ The last of his baby batter is gone now.

With a loud pop, the member if freed from her mouth as she lays it on the side of her face, _"MmmmmHmmmm Marco… You tastes so good…!"_ Her tongue slips out her mouth and wrapping around the head to get the rest of his essence.

"You can't… Do that Star…" His afterglow was fading… Marco thoughts were a mess and had to speak out loud.

"Was… Was it not good?" She looks up at him with big puppy eyes.

"It was spectacular! But I thought you were more hungry?" None of this made sense to him.

"I was… But I got my fill from this…" She reaches up to kiss his head and down the hard shaft…

"Star... Come up here before someone… HEY MOM?!" Marco starts to wave at his mother.

"Everything okay dear? Where's Star?" His mother looks around for the Princess. Star's puts away little Marco and makes an appearance.

"Oh, she-" Poor timing…

"Right here Mrs. Diza!" Star pops up between his legs and takes a seat next to him.

Marco freezes up not knowing what to do, Star gives him the biggest smile and points over to his fork and then to her mouth.

"Well don't keep her waiting sweetheart, feed her!" If only his mother knew what she just said out loud…

"Su… Sure…" His fork stabs into the meatloaf on the plate and makes its way to her mouth, she cups he cheeks enjoying the feeling of someone feeding her.

With her eyes closed "This… Taste… Amazing… Could you please show how to make it sometime Mrs. Diaz?"

The older woman smiles about the show, "No need sweety, my son is a great cook! You should take the lessons from him… Also, feel free to call me Mama!" Then finishing off with a cute wink as she heads back into the kitchen.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK?!" Star smile was beaming down on him as a heart pops up on the center of her forehead.

"Yeah… I picked up on it a few years ago…" He was lost in her eyes again.

"I can't wait to see what else you can make…!" She licks her lips and looks between his legs.

 _"I love how this taste down there… Maybe this could make some good icing on a cake?"_ Her hand reaches down to grab his member.

Marco squeals in delight looking away from her, "I… I think it's time for a shower…"

"Could… Could you wash my back?" Star's tail reaches over to pulls his face into looking at her eyes.

Few more hearts pop up on her face "Hey? What's that?" Marco pulls one from her face and she moves his hand down.

"Don't worry about that… LET'S GO?!" Star bolts from her chair and drags Marco off with her and up the stairs.

"Where are those two off too?" His father asked.

 **MAN I'M ON FIRE TODAY?! Things are really picking up for those two, just you wait!**

 **You know the drill, leave a few words so I can do this again and update all my stories on the next go in one shot!**


	5. Love Bite

Marco could have sworn that his girlfriend was about to dislocate his shoulder with how hard she was pulling him up the stairs and into their bathroom. Without a word, she slams the door shut behind them and turns on the shower.

She's stripped naked in a few seconds fighting to get her underwear off and starts to work on him.

"Star, slow down a little!" There was no pledging with her, she was already naked with the shower filling the room with steam and getting Marco ready for the main event.

"Com'on slow poke, I'm ready for my shower!" She yanks his hand and they jumped into the shower together. Star always loved the feeling of having the hot water dance along her body.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as her hands work themselves up and down her body, her butt gives him a cute little wiggle, something was drawing him into wanting to touch her. From behind, his hands slip over grabbing her breasts and planting a kiss on her neck.

"Oh Marco…" His member was tucked between her cheeks as her tail moves to the side. The heart on his neck starts to glows with his hands tugging her stiff nipples.

 _"Star… I… I need you…!"_ He thought and finished off by biting her earlobe, her heart-shaped eyes started to glow with the same intensity as his mark.

 _"I'm all yours…!"_ Their minds were linked together.

He spins her around and takes her lips, Star was really enjoying how controlling he could be. His hands reach over to her back then scratches along her shoulder blades which earned him a deep moan.

 _"I want you… To tell me out loud…"_ The kiss ends with him looking into her eyes as a few more hearts pop up on her face.

"I… I… I belong to you…" It was embarrassing to say out loud, but his response was what she needed, the mark on his neck flashes even brighter as his hands reach under her rump. In a smooth movement, she's lifted into the air and her back placed along the wall.

Her hands reach around his neck and tail around his lower back keeping them tight together "Tell me more…" Their lips hover over each other's.

Marco's mind was going out of control as his member twitches at her entrance, "I… Want to be one… with you…" She reaches for a kiss as he placed his forehead on hers and keeping them separated.

The hot water peppers their body as time seems to freeze, "First tell me how you feel… about me…"

Her eyes widen, "I… I… I love you… Marco…" This wasn't part of the mewberty experience, those words came from her heart.

A small smile crosses his face, "I love you too… Star…" Then another kissing battle starts with tears at the corner of her eyes.

 _"Lower me… Please…"_ Their heads started to shift from side to side and her body is placed on his hot rod.

 _"Beg for me…!"_ Marco is really earning that misunderstood bad boy title…

Her body tries to bounces itself downward, _"Inside… I want you inside me… NOW!"_

Then chomping down on his bottom lip and losing the grip he had on her body, Star slides down like a firefighter reporting to a five-alarm blaze.

"Ahhhhhh… Oh… Oh… It hurts…!" The tears rolls down her cheeks as Marco tightens his grip back around her. He places soft kisses over the trail of tears and back to her lips.

Feeling him deep in her birth canal was too much… Also, that was just the halfway point…

 _"I'm sorry… let me help you off."_ He starts to pull himself out, but was stopped part way with Star tightening her legs around him.

 _"Nooo… I can do it… I… I… Just didn't know it would hurt this much…!"_ Small amount of blood exited her body and into the shower drain.

He pulls back to see her face contorted in pain, "Star… You're pushing yourself too hard… We can stop and try later..."

One of her eyes opens to look at him, _"But it feels so good…"_ Ending with the Princes biting her bottom lip.

 _"Damn you're so sexy…!"_ He comes in for another kiss and they start to make small movements to enjoy their body.

Slowly Marco picks her up and places back down, her body was starting to get used to him as each time her moans would get louder, _"More my King… I want all off you…!"_ The pain is gone now leaving her body filled with warm pleasure.

 _"You're so tight… I… I don't know how much longer I can last…!"_ This was a new experience for him as well, with Jackie, she only allowed him to use her back door.

" _Just… A little… more…!"_ Star used her back to push him and roll her hips each time he would thrust into her, Marco didn't use much more force, but their pace was just what she needed.

The lainto pulls from the kiss and breathes heavily into her ear, "I want you to cum Star…"

Hearing those words sent shivers all over her body as a few more deeper pumps were reward by her biting on her knuckle and a small scream following, "Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Mmmmhmmm Marco…" She couldn't stop looking deep into his eyes as he watched her gasp out loud.

Her grip on him fails as with her legs going slack and arms barely able to hold on, he holds her up like a rag doll, as much as Marco wanted to continue, her body twitching was making it hard to hold on, "Okay… Let's take this slow…"

Star's rump couldn't stop the small thrust it was making to get all of him inside, he could feel a hot gooey substance leaving her body and rolling off the twins downstairs, "I… I… Can't feel… My legs…"

"I'll put you down,but try to hold on." Star's body is picked up off his member with her letting out a small cry wishing that the feeling would never end. Her feet make contact with the ground as he helps props her up.

"Your eyes… They're normal again… What's going on Star?" Not wanting to answer him, she lifts her body by the tippy toes to kiss him.

 _"You were so spectacular… So gentle… So filling…!"_ There were a thousand things going on in her mind right now, but all that matter was Marco.

His hands slips down to her hips and keeps the Mewman from falling over as she leans more into him, _"Let me wash you off… We need to have a talk about this Star…"_

He pulls away slowly as she pout,s "O…Kay… Just don't let me go…!" Her strength was sapped away after all that.

"I wouldn't dare it, turn around." She does as told with one of his hands holding her stomach and the other reaching for the shampoo to wash her hair. Star practically purrs feeling his nails dig into her scalp, the other arm reaches its way around her neck as she leans her head onto his bicep.

 _"Oh my Mewni… I so love how that feels…!"_ Her eyes changed again as she gives his arm a love bite.

"Hsssss… Glad you like that…" When his task comes to an end, he pulls the shower head to rinse off her hair.

 _"Mmhmmmm that feels nice…"_ Star's tip of her tail starts to run the length of his stiff member and flicks the head a few times, the contact makes him bend over back to her ear.

"Mmmmm… Is… Is it weird that… That feels really good right now?" He still hasn't orgasm from their last adventure as his knees jerk.

 _"You… You rather I do this?"_ The tail coils around his Solid Snake and starts to pump.

 _"Nuph… Ohhhh…"_ Trying to stay focus, Marco places the shower head back into its home and then doses her loofah with apple cinnamon scented body soap.

The soapy item starts to work over her chest as he made extra precautions to ensure cleanliness _"I think… You're going to need both hands for this…"_ Star's lips part from his arm as her hands run along the wall holding herself up.

Just as she expected, both his hands start to explore her toned body. Once the chest was completed, he went over to wash her back. Marco couldn't speak as his eyes ran over her body and feeling her tail work him over painfully slow.

Star's shoulder blades kept twitching like something was ready to burst out, her fangs started to grow a little bit.

He takes a knee and started to wash the back of her legs and made sure to cover the whole surface with soap, last was her rump and sex, as he thought on how to go about it, Star looked over her shoulder and down to him.

 _"Go ahead…"_ The hearts on her cheeks started to burn as she spared her legs to ensure he had easy access, then the tail started to tug on him harder to make sure he understood what she wanted.

His hands work over the sides of her hips first then they dig deep into her thick rump. Each time his fingers would tighten around the mass, Star would let out a sequel. To her much surprise, one hand reaches for the front between her legs and the other firmly plants where her body splits.

The tail held him tighter feeling the contact of another over areas no, but herself has been, _"Having fun up there?"_

He asked as his hands kept digger deeper at both her entrance, "Mmmhmmm" Star's hips kept jumping wanting him to explore her insides.

 _"I'll take that as a yes…"_ Two fingers are inserted into her honey pot, the other hand now using his thumb to press a little bit deeper causing a loud gasp.

Star hunches over feeling the new sensation, mostly the one in the back, _"Have… Ohhh ohhh…_

 _You done… Hssss this before?"_

There was no way this was his first time pulling something like this off, he stands back up as his hands keep working her over, "Shhhhh and just enjoy the ride… beautiful!" Then a playful bite is felt on her shoulder.

 _"You… You hav-"_ Star jumps a little feeling his thumb inside her and the fingers in front now pinching her stiff clit.

 _"Hmmmm… Could this be your first time… Playing back here?"_ Marco placed his chin on her shoulder as Star turns her head to him.

Her eyes narrow at him, but she did have to admit that this was nice, someone working her like this, there was no way she was going to let him win by playing dirty. Her tail lets him free as her right-hand reaches for it and starts to pump, she can see that he was close _"Come… Come over here…"_

Her eyes were barely open not able to believe that she was about to cum again so soon, they come together for a kiss as his finger start to play with her love button. Marco presses the two digits while spinning them in a small circle.

His hip matches the rhythm her hand that was pumping and his finishes off by biting her lower lip like back at the part as they orgasm together. Star stomach was trembling as his finger dig deeper into her and she feels his hot spunk coating her ass, there were even a few thick strands making it halfway up her back.

 _"Don't… Don't stop… Keep on…"_ The grip on his member tightens as she smiles feeling the hot substance all over her hand and body. Her eyes shut tight as her knees try to stop his attack, his hands kept working deeper until his movements stops.

It's all over and Marco his holding on to her for dear life feeling ready to fall over himself. They stay there for a few moments not understanding how one and other could make each other feel so damn good.

 _"Looks... Likes you have to wash… Me all over again…"_ The smile he was welcomed to was so sinister looking, Star was biting the tip of her tongue as she cleaned off her hand.

"That's so fucking hot…" This knee twitches a few more times at the show.

His girlfriend turned around finding a renewed strength and shoves him under the showerhead, bending down and take taking him down into her mouth to get the rest out. This taste was addicting and she needed more of it.

 _"Mmmmmhmmmm… Where has this been all my life?"_ She stands back up and gives him a light shove into the wall.

"I didn't know… You had it in you to make me beg like that… I really like how it felt!" Her hands are placed on his chest as she kisses his neck over and over.

"Star… What is going on with us?" That whole thing that happened was so out of his normal charter and it scared him a bit…

"Don't worry about that… Just enjoy yourself… For me…?" Star looks into his eyes pledging.

There was no way he could tell her no as she smiles over her victory "Good…"

The shower ends with Star washing them off and heading over to her bed, Marco wasn't at 100% yet so she had to hold him up a little, "Lay down!"

It was a request that ended with him being flung over to the bed, she's standing before him with her hands on her hip licking her lips. Her whole body was covered in hearts as Star crawls on top him.

Before she takes his lips, his hands hold her shoulders up, "Please… Tell me what's going on first… Something is different about us… I can feel it…?" His hand runs along the mark on his neck.

"I… I don't know… But it feels right…!" Her tail whips in frustration with nothing more than wanting to be close to him.

Marco places the back of one of his hands to her forehead feeling it burning up, "Your core temp…"

Not wanting to play any more games, the tail removes his hand and she plants her whole body on top of his, _"Do… Do you not like this… I'm sor-"_

There was no reason for her to feel sorry, his hands pull her face into a kiss. The corner of her lips smiles the whole time.

 _"I just want to make sure… We are not moving too fast…"_ Like there was anything to worry about? This was all her doing, something deep down willing her body to do what was needed to be done.

His hand slips down to her hip and roll her over, _"Get on your knees!"_ There's that confidence showing up again.

 _"As you command…"_ Star lays on her belly and reaches for a pillow to lay her head, then her knees prop her lower body into the air as she looks back at him. Her tail was up in the air begging for attention.

He smiles at the view, then with his left hand, he pulls her hip to his crouch as he readies his member with the other. The member laps over her sex a few times, she was more than ready seeing how her juices were leaking down her thighs.

Moving his left hand to grab the base of her tail and make her yelp, _"Mmmmmm HARDER!"_

Like he had to be told twice… his grip tightens as he plunges deep inside her. They stay like that for a moment as Star bites down on the pillow. This was a whole different experience from the shower, in a matter of a few seconds, he was all the way inside with her knees rocking her butt at the sudden pain.

Then he pulls all the way out as her body relaxes and slams right back in with more force, _"Hold on…"_

Star tightens her grip on the pillow as he continues his efforts, her cries of joy are ear muffled _"Oh… Ahhhh…"_

There was no slowing him down as a bright idea comes to him, the tip of her tail was flying all over the place as he made several attempts to bite it from mid-air. It was like her tail knew what he was planning and kept dodging away from him.

" _THAT'S IT?!"_ Both his hands tighten over her rump pulling her more into him as he finally captures his target. Her eyes fly wide open as Star places her hands on the bed and lifts her upper body off it.

" _OUCH… OUCH… MPHF…"_ She had to bite her lip to keep the noise down, but damn it she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Not out of pain, more for the newfound pleasure.

The hearts start to consumer her back and tail with even having a few form around his lips, " _Like that… Huh?"_

All she can do is nod her head vigorously, Marco was really getting into the swing of things as he looks down at her rump bouncing along with him. Her rear hole looked like it could use some attention as well.

One hand reaches to pull out from her and coat her rear with own essence, after a few laps to ensure a good coating. He places himself back into her womanhood and one thumb finds it's new favorite part of her.

 _"Oh Mewni… You really like doing that… Don't you…?"_ She would be lying if she said anything else.

 _"Mmmmhmmm… So do you…"_ Watching her jerk around was such a turn on, his pace never slows down as she now tearing the pillow apart with her claws.

" _Som… Something… Is happening… Mar-"_ The blades of her shoulders starts to burn.

 _"Just… A little longer… Star…"_ Not able to take it anymore, one of her hands is met to her lips as she licks it over and over and sends it between her legs.

Star knew just the right way to work her kitty, but the burning pain in her back was stopping her from reaching her next orgasm.

 _"I… I… I need to stop…"_ His teeth dig deeper into her tail as he feels himself ready to erupt.

" _DON'T YOU DARE?!"_ As that thought came to be, large wigs came out of her body… With additional two set of arms coming out…

"STAR?!" He stops as they flap a few times flicking off purple goo. They looked similar to bat wings with the center part her skin tone and the edge as the hearts on her cheek.

Her body jerks a few times, not as when it was from pleasure. Marco tries to pull away, but her wings flap turning her around and mounts him. He was firmly planted on the bed with her feet holding her up and four hands covering his body, the other two had his wrists locked in place.

 _"I… SAID… DON'T… YOU… DARE!?"_ The voice in his head sounded more demonic rather than his girlfriend…

He was in a state of shock seeing her change before his eyes, then she came down for a kiss as her legs bounced her up and down on his member.

Everything about her changed, her skin tone was now darker, her insides felt like they were sucking him in and even her demeanor was now more aggressive. The kiss… while she was staking her claim over him, her saliva was relaxing his mind.

He shut his eyes as her lower body was doing everything it could to crush his pelvis bone," _I'm going… I'm going to cum… Star…"_

One of the bedpost snaps with the bed slamming down onto the ground. The canopy covers them as her claws rip them apart uncovering them.

Two of her hands went to his face to pull him up as she sat down and rotated her hip, " _DO IT… DO IT FOR ME… MAKE IT SO?!"_

His eyes roll to the back of his skull as he pulls his hands from her grip and held her hip in place, they could feel him sending his seed deep into her womb. The only sound that's heard are their moans with her wings fully extended outwards, Star lets him fall on the bed as her hips make sure to milk him dry.

" _SOOOO… HOOOOT…"_ Each hand hugs herself tight letting the feeling wash over her whole body. Marco was able to open his eyes to see her falling. He reaches up to catch her and softy places her on his chest.

Her body was weak, she must of not realize that this was all going to come to an end at some point. Marco places a kiss on top of her head still feeling his member jerking to get the last bit out, "What… What the hell was… That all about?" He couldn't stop huffing.

Her body starts to return to normal as her lips part, "Mar…coooo"

"I'm here honey… You okay?" This one was for the record books, seventeen years old and feeling the most earth-shattering orgasm they've ever experienced together.

 _"Don… Don't let me… Go… Please…"_ He pulls the bedding on top of them.

 _"I won't…"_ There was a lot still on his mind, but they needed rest after all that.

" _I love you… I'm sorry if-"_ Like there was anything to be sorry about?

 _"Don't be, I love you more…"_ The first time he said that was because of the mark, now he knew for a fact it was true.

 _"Really?"_ She couldn't believe it.

"Always and forever… Now get some rest…" Star snuggles tighter on top of him as her tail smacks him in the face. He looks over to it as the tail tries to point at the spot he was biting on.

"Sorry about that…" The tail reaches over to his face as in, _"Kiss it and make it better"_

"You're the boss…" Then the kiss is made as it lays next to his face.

 **That was really intense… didn't want to overdo it, but I couldn't stop writing. So that was Mewberty… did it work out like you all did?**

 **I know there was a lot of up and down on how their dominance played out, but it's not like it just happened. Something was taking over their bodies and then… well, you read it lol.**

 **Hope you just liked this one!**


	6. I WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS!

_Next Day_

Star's mirror was ringing with her mother on the end looking upset, "It should be morning by now?"

The occupants in the room were sound asleep.

Queen Moon manually turns on the screen as it comes to life, the curtains blocked the view "Star… you have three seconds…"

Mentally she counts and then her hands part the curtains, the older woman could see the room a mess like always and the bed smashed, "Young lady… Didn't we have a talk about this?"

The Princess hears the voice and panics, _"Oh no… Marco… Wake up! My mother on the phone!"_

She pops her head from the blanket fortress, Moon was able to spot out the small wings, "ARE THOSE…"

"MOM!? EVERYTHING IS FINE!" That wasn't true, Marco's hands refused to let her go.

"You come here right this instant!" Not a great way to start the morning if I do say so myself.

Star was finally able to jump off the bed and made her way to the mirror, "Ummmmm hey mom… How's dad and everything back at home?"

Her mother pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm more then sure we talked about you running around naked all the time?"

"Oh that… Ummmmm you know I sleep better like this…!" She gives a little spin.

"You… You have wings now… Did it happen?" No one thought she would go through with Mewberty.

"Yup and it was fine… No big deal at all…!" As if on cue, Marco pops up looking for his girlfriend.

"Staaaaar… It's too early and it's a weekend… Come back to bed…" His eyes were still closed, but he could feel her presents just a few feet away.

Her back goes rigid as Moon eyes the young man, " _MARCO, SHUT UP?! Dealing with a crisis right now…!"_

"Wha… What do you mean?" His eyes open seeing Star before the mirror with her tail pointing at the other woman.

 _"Oh shit…"_ He tries to cover himself up, but he was caught red-handed.

"I've already seen you… come over her… NOW!" Marco jumps hearing the command.

"Yes, your Highness…" He reaches for a pillow to cover his privets and stands next to Star.

"No more games, what has happened!" The teens look at each other and then start to recount the night… That was heavily censored.

"You and daddy told me this wouldn't happen so I never really worried about it…" Star reaches over to grab his hand as her tail pets his hair.

"That's beside the point… I'm assuming you two had some "fun" last night." They blush at the comment.

"I'll take that as a yes…" The look on her face was disappointing.

"If you would, your Highness-" Queen Moon didn't want to hear a word from him.

"Yes I would, you were to be Star's guide. Not meant to shack up with my daughter and have your way with he-" Star wasn't going to let the blame fall on him.

"MOTHER… I'm the one at fault for this… We've been dating a few weeks now…" She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Irregardless, you were not sent to Earth to find a King… Where is Glossaryck and what does he think about all this?" Marco looks over to the two women confused as a large book flies out at them and a small blue man popping up.

"I'm good with this Queen Moon, the Princess found a suitable King in him and his family are very understanding!" Glossaryck pulls out a pudding cup.

"Wait… YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THEY'VE BEEN GOING MISSING?!" Marco always kept a close eye on his snacks and Star swore it wasn't her taking them.

"That I am, also that chocolate cake your mother made was absolutely delicious!" He keeps spooning down the cup.

"My mom knows about you?" Why didn't Star tell him about Glossaryck?

"Yup and I helped your father on the sculpture last week." There was a new statue in his backyard, it looked just like the blue man.

"Uh, Star…" The mark on his neck starts to inch as Glossaryck gets a better look at him.

"Well, it's official… She marked him as her own so there's no way out of it now!" Everyone looks over at her boyfriend, even Star had to get a better look at the mark and gasped.

"OH… Did I really do that?! I'm so sorry…" She starts to tear up as Marco reaches a hand over to her face.

"Sorry for what? Can someone tell what's going on?" The room was silent for a bit until Moon coughed a few times.

"Cover yourself young man…" Her eyes were wide open and couldn't stop looking at the area.

They all look down as Star jumps in front of him "MOTHER?!"

"Hehe… Sorry about that… Oh god…" The day was officially a trainwreck.

"Don't worry about it kid!" Glossaryck elbows him in the shoulder a few times.

"Ummmm about the… Thingy on my neck?" He points over at it.

"It's what Septarian do… A way to show one and other… Their lovers… It can be done only one time in their life. I have one also." She blushes where the location of the mark is.

"Daddy never said I could do that?" Could Marco give her a mark also?

"So you guys can talk to each other by thought also?" Marco had to get this all cleared up.

"Come again?" Poor choice of words from Moon…

"Yeah? I can talk to Marco just by thinking it?" The couple looks at each other.

 _"Still kinda weird, but cool at the same time…"_ He smiles at Star.

" _Tell me about it… Are you okay… With this? Maybe Glossaryck can show us how to break this?"_ Not like she wanted to, but this was forced on him.

 _"Why would I want to do something like that?"_ Her heart flutters at the words as she couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

"I'm still over here…" The Queen's eyebrow was twitching.

 **"SORRY ABOUT THAT?!"** They screamed together.

"The answer is no, your father and I do not have that ability…" Did that mean they were in the clear?

"Mom… Are you mad at me… At us?" Star felt so small with the look she was getting.

"… your father needs to know this… Immediately!" Marco would have jumped after hearing that, but now, nothing could scare him as long Star was with him.

"Could we arrange a meeting today your Highness?" He rips the words right out of Star's mouth.

"Look at you my boy, spoken like a true King if you ask me!" Glossaryck was doing the back paddle as he swam in the air behind them.

"Don't you start!" Moon was not going to enjoy this conversation.

"We can be ready in an hour or so…" You know, after a little fun seeing how Marco was rock hard behind her…

"You have one hour and no Hanky Panky you two!" They jump a little at the order.

 _"_ _ **Yeah right…"**_ They said together now sharing an evil smile.

"I know that look…" The Queen knew what they were going to do and the screen dies.

"Well I'll be off, try not to break anything else." Glossaryck throws a thumb behind him pointing at the bed.

"Ummmm okay?" Star couldn't look him in the face as she blushed.

Glossaryck makes a patrol and the magic book follows him, "You think he heard us last night?" Not like Marco cared as he bites Star's neck.

"Who cares… You up for… You kno-" In his hand was the tip of her tail as he stroke it a few times.

"I wouldn't mind…" His grip tightens as the tail whips in pain and enjoyment, the tiny wings start to flap.

 _"LET'S GO ALREADY?!"_ They make a dash over to the bed…

 _Later That Day_

There wasn't much said while eating as his parents were sure to have a large breakfast waiting for them.

"Sleep well last night kids?" Raphael asked as he poured some coffee into his cup.

"Like a baby!" Star latches onto Marco's arm while she rubs her face into his neck.

"Oh we know, we're going to need someone to repair that hole in the ceiling you guys made!" The two adults fist pump each other.

"Moooooom…" 9 A.M. and already talking about sex.

"Oh I can have that fix before we leave Mrs. Diz- I mean mama…!" Star couldn't hide the blush and how right it felt to say that.

"Thank goodness, I was worried it was going to cost an arm and a leg!" They were taking this alright enough.

"Wait… You guys don't mind what we…?" Their son was really lost right now.

"Why would we?" No one is ever this chill about having two teens fuck like jackrabbits.

"Told you not to worry!" He looks up to them in shock as he feeds bacon to Star.

"You know what… I'm not even going to fuss about it, we need to get going." They stand up and make their way out. Star stops him to grab some more bacon.

 _"Could you at least thank them for all this… That hole up there is pretty big!"_ With a mouth full of food, she looks up at him with pledging eyes.

Marco was losing this battle with everyone smiling at him, "Mom… dad… thanks for being so understanding, I want you guys to know. That I really care about Star and even love her!"

The adults start to tear up and jump into a hug, "We know mijo… Just make sure we get lots of babies!" Angie already had yawn and needles ready to make baby clothes.

Star was now choking after hearing the B word and was wondering if yesterday was a safe day… Her tail freaks out, "HOLD ON?!"

Marco smacks her back a few times to clear her throat, "Gah… Death by bacon… Not the best way to go out…"

"You alright?" He was rubbing her back as Star nods her head.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"You sure I should be wearing this?" Marco was wearing a white Prince outfit as his cape flapped in the wind with them walking to a large set of doors.

"Trust me… This is official…" She wore her normal Princess dress.

"Is that bad?" The only thing he knew about this subject came from night time stories when he was a kid.

"Telling the current King that I have found his successor is a big deal… Also, daddy can't kill you…" His hand tightness around hers.

"Kill… As in not living anymore? Like that's it and just flat line?" He asked, but wasn't really worried about.

"What we did last night and this morning is more reserved for the day when we are presented as the new King and Queen… But we are not the first case that Mewberty derailed that plan…" Star knew enough to get by when it came to the topic.

She gave him a small rundown on what it meant and what she could do when Star was older.

 _"You think I could take your father if he attacks me?"_ He had to cover all his bases.

 _"Not a chance… But one day you will be able too!"_ She smiles at him.

Two guards open the door and they make their way into the room, "Mother… father…" That was a good start.

"Care to explain why we are all here today MonStar and why you're holding that Human's hand?" Shit… Moon didn't tell him a thing.

 _"Hehe… MonStar… So cute!"_ Marco couldn't hide his grin.

 _"Zip it Mr. Butterfly!"_ Finishing off with a whip to his butt from the tail that now had two set of bite marks on it.

"Well, something happened yesterday… BUT IT WASN'T BAD AT ALL!?" Real smooth… Star…

"Then what was this something?" Normally, King Toffee wasn't so cold, especially to his own daughter, but he didn't enjoy being called back from a hunting trip. He didn't have enough time to change out his battle outfit that had mug all over his boots and pants.

 _"Can I say something Star?"_ It was time for him to man up.

 _"Just watch what you say… Okay… I love you!"_ They turn to each other and nod.

"What was that?" The King points to the teens.

"You're not going to like this part…" Why was there a huge grin on the Queen's face?

"Your Majesty…" Marco spoke with authority as Toffee raised one eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Last night your daughter made a transformation that we didn't know could happen…" Now the next part was going to be tricky.

"I'm still not sure what it all meant, but now I have her mark and wear it proudly!" He pulls down the carol to show the mark.

Toffee eyes widen while at neck-breaking speed latches one hand around his throat as he drags Marco away from Star, "YOU DEFILED MY DAUGHTER BY TAKING HER INNOCENCES?!"

Star attempts to stop her father when Moon stands up and stops her, "THIS WAS NOT YOUR TASK TO TAKE ON AND SHALL BE PAID WITH YOUR BLOOD!?"

"Do not intervene… Marco has to stand up to him to your father or he'll never be allowed to rule…" It pained the Queen to watch this, she knew Septarians had a different way of doing things.

Marco was on one knee feeling the strength from the King, _"MARCO!? YOU NEED TO STAND UP TO HIM… THIS IS A TEST?!"_ Star would have been at his side, but Moon held her with one hand on her shoulder.

His mark starts to burn from the pressure, Marco's eyes were shut tight with tears at the corner and barely able to hear her.

"HAVING SUCH A WEAK BEING STANDING BESIDE HER WOULD BE AN INSULT TO MY PEOPLE?!" Toffee was really digging into his ass.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AS I OVERWATCH THIS KINGD-" He was cut off as Marco reaches one hand to the wrist that held him down.

"I… LOVE… YOUR… DAUGHTER… AND WILL NEVER LEAVE HER SIDE!?" His eyes open slowly now having the same colors as Star's, his pupils were narrowed like reptiles.

Toffee could feel the mark burning his hand as his wrist starts to snap. The mark had quite a few abilities besides telepathy with one's partner.

During an emotional heightened rage, some could tap into a power deep within there self…

Being told you're not good enough for someone you love was not something he wanted to hear, "I WILL MARRY HER… I WILL CREATE THE NEXT HEIR TO THIS KINGDOM… MOST OF ALL… I WILL LOVE AND PROTECT HER WITH EACH AND EVERY BREATH I TAKE TILL MY LAST!?"

Now Toffee was on his knees not believing his regeneration ability was stunned as Marco was standing over him and in his face, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouts the Queen.

The pissing match was over as Star runs to him and places a hand over his heart, _"Marco… let go of daddy…"_

His eyes were so cold, but hearing her made him come back "…"

Marco let's go and takes a few steps back looking over his work, the wrist was shattered as the hand dangles limply. The women look over to Toffee as the bones start to fuse back into place, "Well… haven't had that happen in quite some time …"

His wife helps him back onto his feet, "I think you may have pushed him to do it…" Even Moon was surprised by the turn of events.

"Star?" Marco couldn't understand what just happened, the way he saw the world was so different like he was able to see their body temperature and auras.

The half-breed glowed in a bright pink light as her mother was pure and white… Toffee's looked more like blood red…

His girlfriend pulls his face making him look into her eyes, _"Hey, hey, hey… Everything is going to be fine… Listen to my voice and nothing else…"_ She starts to hum relaxing him and into a hug.

"I… I did something… I'm so sorry your Majesty…" Marco couldn't pull his eyes away from the King.

"Don't worry yourself about it boy, see… Good as new." Toffee shows the wrist that was in pieces a few seconds ago.

Star pulls from the hug and grabs both his hands, "Daddy is a lot stronger then he looks… We should get your neck look at and AN APOLOGY!"

Her tails starts to lash out wanting to hit her father for what he's done, "I had to make sure he would be suitable to replace me one day, I do apologize for my aggressiveness…"

Moon starts to rub the injured wrist as Toffee winced in pain, "Looks like he more than passed the test…"

Toffee didn't like how much the two women were looking at him like he was an ass, "Okay, I may have overdid things just a little, but could you blame me?"

They soften up just a bit, he wasn't off the hook yet, Marco moves past Star and extends his hand to the King, "Your Majesty… I apologize for my actions, I look forward to your mentorship and wish to become the next King you invasion that will be suitable for this great Kingdom!"

Those were some powerful words coming from the young man as everyone pulled back a little, Toffee smiles and takes his hand, "I look forward to it, but it will not be an easy task… I assure you that much!"

Star squeals with joy and pulls Marco into another hug behind him. His mark was glowing again, "Okay now that's all out of the way, CAN I SHOW HIM AROUND?!"

Around? Like where? Her bedroom, that display of power he showed really got her engine going, "Do what you must, try and stay out of trouble!" Her mother smiled at them and waved her hand for them to run along.

Star turns around with her tail wrapping around Marco's neck and drags him off, "OUCH… OUCH… OUCH STAR?! MY NECK IS KILLING HIM!?"

The door shut with her yelling back at him, "DON'T BE SUCH A BABY KING BUTTERFLY?!"

Toffee smirks and then feels a slap on his arm, "You went too far… What if the boy would have died?! Or not able to stop your attack?" She was fuming now locking his injured wrist in her hand.

"Moon… Pie… Not every day you're told… Your little girl is now a woman…!" The only person in this world that scared him was her… There was a reason she was known as Moon the Undaunted.

"You better be lucky that little girl can't ever see you in a bad light, be sure to not make him do that again. Next time, Star might not be there to stop him!" Marco's eyes really got to her.

"I'll make sure… Of it… Please, let go sweetie!" Toffee was laying on the ground as Moon held his arm in the air.

 **How about them apples? Couldn't stop myself from writing this and I had so much fun with the little power act the men pulled off.**

 **Also, you think Toffee and Moon were enemies before getting married?**

 **This story is so easy to write, not sure what it is, but I get such a kick out of it. No reason for the Blood Moon ball now seeing how they have this new power, right?**

 **We can make it happen, Tom better watch his ass. I think I'm going to start back up on Scarred For Life next.**

 **Is it really cool that most of my stories are completely different? I think you guys can tell my MO is really Marco and Star, but I have such a huge thing for Hekapoo and Marco also.**

 **Plus Janna… Damn does she make me laugh.**

 **Anyway, leave a comment and thank you so much for all the reviews already! There were 1.12K views of the story from yesterday!**


	7. I Love You

"Wow Star… I think you're starting to kill me…!" Marco said as he was huffing and puffing with Star on top of him.

"But I love this feeling so much… I just want all of you…!" She held him tighter wanting nothing more in this life, but him.

"I do too… I really meant what I told your father back there…" Her eyes start to open looking up at him.

"Everything?" Even the part about having a baby with me?" She never gave it much thought, but now there was a real chance for her and happiness.

Marco cups her pretty face into a kiss, "Everything… But can we wait just a little on the whole next heir to the Kingdom thing?" His smile was so warm and inviting to her.

"I'm with you on that one, but it'll be a lot of fun to practice hehehe." Looks like it won't take long seeing how Marco's spunk was leaking out her wet hole right now.

 _"Star… Are you really happy… With being with a human?_ " Toffee's words about him being weak were really getting to him.

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way my King…!"_ Marco was always so strong in front of her, she really did love how vulnerable he could be at times.

Star was over worrying if he could be with a monster, he rolls her over and pins his sexy woman down on the bed. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me… Can I call you MonStar?" He did enjoy that little pet name her father used.

"Maybe… But I'll have to ask daddy to stop calling me by that… It might get a little weird!" She starts to giggle that melts his heart.

 _"Good point…"_ Star's boyfriend comes in for a kiss, one of his hands comes down to twist her chin over and attacks her neck.

"Oh… Oh… Hsss that feels… Sooooo good…!" Her lizard tongue slips out from her fang filled mouth.

"Doesn't it?" Those words in her ear sets Star's body on fire.

Marco starts a trail of kisses down to her breast, _"Mmmmmmm it's going to be awesome to see theses get bigger filled with warm milk…"_ Saying that out loud would have been too embarrassing for him.

His hand reaches for the nipple and pinches tight now licking it and hearing Star moan out loud. _"Yo… You're… Just saying that…"_ She loved to play hard to get for him.

 _"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true…"_ Her tail slips up between his legs rubbing his back hearing a purr comes out of him.

"Marco…" He was now pulling the sheets off them.

Continuing his kisses down her belly and lower, but stops, "WOW… How did I ever miss that before?"

She looks down at him with her head leaning to one side. "Something wrong?"

Star couldn't stop blushing, they haven't really gotten a look at each other naked yet. It was just one thing leading up to another and then jumping right into sex. "You have a heart down here just like your cheeks…"

It was true, there was a heart just above the entrance of her sex, the underwear would always cover it up, "I'm… I'm sorry if you don't… Like it…" Star turns away from him now scared.

 _"Don't be, beautiful… It's really cute and I like it…"_ To her surprise, there was a kiss placed right on top of it as his tongue traced the outline.

Her legs tried to close at the sensation as the three marks started to glow brightly, " _I've… never felt anything… Like that…"_

Star couldn't open her eyes as he kept kissing at it and now leaving love bites behind, " _So cute…"_

The hybrid's legs kept wiggling around, but his body was in the way. Marco did plan on going lower, but couldn't due to their last round. Star's hands run along her body until one grabs at the wet nipple and tugs on it, the other hand went down to play with her stiff clit, " _Mar… Marco… It burns…"_

Her fingers were working her body over as the Mewman felt two of his digits enters her, she gasped out loud, " _Can't let you have all the fun now…"_

The tail starts to pat at his back wanting him to go deeper, she was still tender from last night, but god was this really making her into a mess over him, _"Mmmmmmm… Ho… How do you know… To do that…?"_

Marco was too good at this, his body jerked for a moment on the question. He moves himself up taking her lips and still playing with her kitty, " _Don't worry about that… I love you Star…"_

They still needed to have a little chat about what happened before Star came to Earth, " _Mmmmm fine…"_

" _You're so tight… Let's jump into the shower… I have a plan…"_ To Star's dismay, he jumps off the bed and pulls her up.

"So mean…" Star was pouting until he came behind her and held her stomach.

 _"I'll make it up to you…"_ Just as he was about to kiss her neck, the tail comes in and steals the kiss.

He couldn't stop smiling, "You too." She smiles knowing how much Marco loves all of her.

They shuffle over the massive bathroom, "Wow… You could fit my whole house in here…?"

It was amazing and like nothing he had ever seen before, the shower looked big enough to house a small party and the Jacuzzi was almost as big as a pool, "This is my favorite part of the castle!"

She walks him over to the Jacuzzi bubbling up with steam and dips her hand into it, "Oh it's perfect, com'on!"

They slip into the water holding hands, once their bodies were submerged in water, Marco could feel the jets hitting him all over, "I… Could get… Used to this…"

There was a ledge they could sit on, Star mounts him. "That's the plan Mr. Butterfly…"

That still sounded odd to him, but he didn't mind, "I like how that sounds… Would you be Butterfly-Diaz?"

"It can be if you like…" She couldn't stop the urge on kiss him.

 _"I really would Mrs. Diaz..."_ They kept kissing with a large smile on their faces, so much so it started to hurt just a bit.

Star felt his hands come beneath her butt as he picked her up and sat her just outside the Jacuzzi, "Now for my main dish!"

She gave him an odd look until her legs were spread open and he devoured her honey pot while lifting her legs into the air. "Wha- Ohhhhhhh…"

Marco lapped his tongue over and over till Star was laying her back on the warm floor. " _Mmmmm you taste really good…"_

Her tail was whipping around at the new sensation, that's when a thought crossed his mind. " _Hold on…"_

The base and end of her tail was the most sensitive… Marco pulls away to see Star's eyes shut tight breathing deeply. He then drags his tongue were the appendage connected to her body.

"HOLY FU-" Both of MonStar's hands smack her mouth shut as the lower body is raised up in the air.

 _"Hehehe… Like how that feels huh?"_ The latino couldn't get enough on how adorable she could be as he lays some kisses leading up to the next hole.

Her eyes were wide open feeling him spread her cheek and his mouth over a new area, "Oh, oh, oh… Wha… Mmmmm..."

Star couldn't think straight and he loved it. " _Shhhhh and just enjoy…"_

No way could she fight with that as her hands go down to play with her nipples now relaxing her rear back on the ground. " _That a girl…"_

" _That feels so… Mmmmmm Marco…"_ Then his tongue slips into its new home as he reaches up for her tail. The other hand moves up to her clit using his thumb to flick it, each time he made a pass, her body would jerk.

" _You're close… I can feel it…"_ She was more than just close, the attention on her tail and clit was pushing her over the edge as one hand covers her mouth and lets out a shriek.

Marco didn't care as another idea came to him, he bought over the tip of her tail to the clit and pressed it hard on her. This was too much as she was still riding high from the last orgasm, " _I knew that would be a great idea…"_

He moves up just a little to place his tongue between the two points and sweep from left to right. " _Gah! I CAN'T TAKE… IT ANYMORE?!"_

Both hands squeeze down on her breasts right into another orgasm as she started to squirt for the first time in her life. With each stream that erupted out of her, the higher her upper body rose till she was sitting up on her rear digging Marco's face more into her.

" _Please… Don't stop… Ahhhh mmmmm"_ He cups his mouth over her hot wet pussy to catching the rest of her fluids. He was surprised when it started to happen, but feeling her thighs clamping around his head was starting to hurt a little.

" _Star…"_ Marco eyes showed how much he loved this taste as he couldn't get enough of her.

She grabs a chunk of his hair and pulls him up into a kiss, her tail shot between her breast wanting to be part of the kiss.

They pull apart looking into each other eyes, "I love you Star… I mean it… your amazing from head to tail…"

Anytime he would talk about her looks, Star wanted him even more. "Marco… don't ever leave me…" She wraps her body around him as he bites her neck.

" _You have me for life Star…"_ That sounded so right for him.

 _Later That Day_

"So young man, what do you think of the castle?" The group found themselves enjoy a little dinner before the teens went back to Earth.

The Butterfly's were happy to see Star so happy, but did she have to be so open about it? " _Star… give it a break for five seconds?!"_ Marco was sweating his ass off again not enjoying how Toffee was looking at him.

The Princess was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. "Ahhhhhh… still hungry!" He was feeding her and she made plans to never pick up a fork ever again.

"Sweety *cough* *couch* while we're ecstatic for you new found love… maybe you should treat this room with more respect." Moon holds her husband's hand tight.

"Mooooom… Marco… Marco is going to make me into a real Queen… I never told you this or daddy… plans were made for me to never take over this Kingdom…" Her whole demeanor changed from head over heels happy to tears in her eyes as the trail wrapped around her lovers neck for comfort.

"Oh no…" The Queen placed both hands over her mouth.

"What do mean by those words Star?" The King didn't know if he should be angry or worried right now.

"I planned to meet an untimely accident before you passed the crown to me… I didn't want to stand there be myself not having a King by my side… the Mewmans and Monsters have grown to love me, but the nobles… they would never let me rule without a King and they made it clear they want no part of me…" She feels Marco tighten the hand around her waist as his other hand brushed away a tear.

Star holds his hand tight like a security blanket, "Star… you don't ever have to think like that… I want to be with you forever, I can feel it in my heart… and neck." The young woman holds him tighter as she giggles.

"This is what I want and I swear to never leave your side… If I could, I would marry you right now…" They share a kiss and the parents could feel that each word he said was true.

Toffee clears his throat out loud, "Do you plan to ask for my blessing or is you snapping my wrist the way you plan to leave it?"

Marco jumps and didn't steer away from it, Star nods her head for him to go to her father. Moon's eyes told her husband to plan carefully what was going to happen next or he would be in a world of pain by her hands.

" _Star… what do I do? Just look him in the eyes and say it?"_ She nods at him to not worry.

" _We'll go up there, you take a knee and speak from the heart, this is more of a Mewni thing and surprised daddy is even going along with it."_ They watched the King and Queen stand side by side awaiting for them as Marco grabbed her hand.

The teens approached, "Let's take this conversation somewhere else." Moon turned on her heels as Toffee walked by on her left side.

Marco didn't know why the older male moved from one side to the other, but he did the same. " _There a reason why your Dad switched sides like that?"_

" _Yes, the Queen out ranks the King here on Mewni. You will always be at my left side and I would be on your right. Don't take that in any bad way, but your main task is to keep me happy…"_ She gave him lidded eyes and squeezed his hand tight.

" _I can totally do that… and more..."_ They come together for a quick kiss.

The walk didn't last long, Star knew where they were going. "Sweety… do you know where we are going?"

He mother asks and all she could do was nod up and down "..."

"Good, you need a small lesson before anything else is done." They stand before a massive door that only the ruling Queen could open.

" _What's going on..."_ Marco felt uneasy about this and like he was to be sacrifice to the blood Gods.

" _Shhh… I've never been in here also… this might be a good thing?"_ Her eyes never left the doors opening.

The group walked into what was known as the Grandma Room, there were portraits of every Queen that had ever ruled. They looked all around the room until the adults turned to look at them. "You know what this room is Star, but have never been in here. You'll found you history here if you ever lose sight of who you are. Even now, your portrait is being made."

They looked over to something that looked like a sewing machine that was working on the corner, all that was seen was her boot and some narwhals surrounding the border. "Cooool…" The female teen had no idea that how their history was cataloged.

Her eyes found their way to her Mother's portrait, to her shock, Star's mother much younger riding on Lil Chauncey as her wand was blasting Toffee's finger off. "Wha… What is this?"

She made her way to it, pulling Marco along, and read the tablet below it. "Your Father and I were friends than... enemies, how I wish that portrait would have been for the better..."

Toffee place a hand on his wife shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Moonpie, that was a long time ago… Anyway, it sure did get the fear in my eyes just right." He starts to laugh as she slapped his shoulder.

"You and Daddy… how come you never told me?" What did this all mean?

"Now it's time for you to know…" The conversation was a little on the long side, but Star felt so much closer to her parents after hearing their story.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to ask her Father for his daughter's hand in marriage, but here we are today about to make history again…" That was Marco's cue to stand before him.

Star never let of go his hand and he assumed the position by taking a knee, the words just flowed out of him. "King Toffee of the Mewni Kingdom… I Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Earth have fallen madly in love with your daughter. She has honored me by placing her mark on my skin for all of eternity…"

The Queen and Princess could feel the love from his voice as they were tearing up. "I have made it clear to you… That I would lay down my life for the love we share and swear to be there for her for good time and bad… Most of all, to love her and only her til my last day…"

Toffee rocks his head side to side determining if that was enough for him which Moon elbowed him in the ribs for taking so long, "Rise young man, I accept your words and give you my blessing… But between you and I, I like the other speech more when you had her eyes."

Marco was dumbfounded feeling a hard hand smack him in the shoulder from her father. "So when should we plan for the wedding?"

Star latches around his arms and jumps up and down, "YAAAAAA?!" She points her wand pointing at the ceiling making small fireworks in the air that turned in heart shapes and then their faces.

"Ummm well school will be over next summer… I've always wanted a summer wedding, but I think we should first train me on becoming a King…?" His girlfriend start to kiss his cheek over and over and then takes his lips.

"That we should before the marriage takes place, you're way behind... WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT DAMN IT?!" They pull from each other and give an embarrassed look.

"Oh dear take it easy on them, I remember taking you down to the ground after my Father accepted your words." She starts to giggle.

"That I do recall, but I was in the middle of talking. As I was saying, you are behind on knowing how things work around here and I have to see your combat skill…" As the Toffee said that, his wrist started to hurt.

"Is there anything I can take back with me to start studying Kin-" Toffee raised up his hand to stop him.

"No need to address us by our tittle, you're family now and yes I have a few things you can study with. Starting next weekend I expect to see you here to start your combat training." The King walked up a book that was on the shelf and offered it to him.

"Ummmm Daddy, not to be rude, but this isn't a chance for you to throw Marco around the yard is it?" Star was on to his game.

"Only way to stop that from happening is him showing what he's made of… With you not around him." Oh was he going to get a little payback.

 **Reaper- So sorry for the long wait, just came out with a new story that came out all in one installment. I really don't want to see the story to fall to the side, I might tone down the sex here but you can check out Never Too Late if you like my style.**

 **Now what should happen with this story?**

 **Leave me a review and give me a few ideas and I will credit you for the help!**


	8. Prepare For Trouble

"Mmmmhmmmm Star… time to wake up." Marco pokes at his girlfriend's head as some drool was left on his abs.

"Noooooo… you can't make me!" She snuggles tighter on to him.

"You're right, I enjoy this too much!" He rolls her over and pins Star down to the bed.

"I can tell… What you ganna do about it!" Their eyes lock onto each other.

"Just keep you locked away in this tower and make you my slave forever!" Marco starts to bite at her neck.

"Oh no! What will I ever do?" The Princess starts to wiggle under his strength.

"Beg for your life!" They start to giggle as he lays a loving kiss on her lips.

MonStar and Marco loved to wake up in each other arm's. Just like any other day, things have taken off for them, "*chu* mmmmmmmm I love having you sleep in my bed. WE HAVE SO MUCH MORE ROOM NOW!"

Star spreads out her arms as Marco wraps his body on top of her, "You say that everyday… What? My bed isn't good enough now?"

"I'm not saying that, just… it's just nice to have you fill up this big bed of mine!" She rolls from under him and mounts his back.

"You got a good point, you would have been on the floor if you tried that on my bed!" They laugh some more as the door opens.

"Sweety, don't forget that test King Toffee has for you, sounded pretty important last night." His mother lays out his gee for the hand to hand combat test today, the adults had several conversion via the mirror.

"I got it, mom, Star been helping me a lot… and Toffee is a slave driver!" He feels a bite on his shoulder blade.

"HEY! Daddy just wants to make sure you're up to the task KING BUTTERFLY!?" The Princess loved to call him that.

"Mmmmmhmmmm ouch… I got! Trust me, your father is a lot harder on me then Sensei back at the dojo!" His right arm starts to sting a little.

"Does it still hurt?" She let's go on him and rubs the limb.

"Just a little…" Marco closed his eyes loving the feeling.

 _Flashback_

"You know how to hold your own Marco, I'm impressed." It was their third weekend of training.

"Yes General!" During this time, Marco was only allowed to call the King by his military rank.

"Squire Higgs, fire three more at him and move on with the plan!" The female lets lose the arrows as they scream towards Marco.

The Human takes a breath as his pupils narrowed to the point they were almost gone, Marco was getting better with the power that came with the mark. Each arrow was kicked away with the last one ending in a backflip.

Once he was back on the ground, Higgs was slashing away at him with her sword. The male was doing a fine job at keeping her attack at bay. His hand wraps around her wrist holding the sword and pin the woman down to the ground with his foot on the back of her neck.

Marco thought the battle was over… It wasn't as Toffee pulled at the back of his hair with his upper body off balanced. The King strikes an open palm down on his chest as Marco hits the ground, there was no time to cough as a foot was sent down where his head would have been if Marco didn't roll out the way.

The Human rolls backward and onto his feet, Toffee turns his head as their eyes meet. Marco sends a fist at his face, but was shocked on how fast Toffee moved out the way and held his wrist and elbow.

"Fuck…" He knew what was going to come next.

"That's ganna cost you…" Higgs had a thing for seeing Marco in pain.

"Indeed you're fucked…" The elbow was dislocated swiftly.

Marco was able to land a kick onto Toffee's face after pushing the pain away and put some space between them, it didn't even phase the King as he sends a knee at his attacker's stomach.

Toffee backs away as the latino pukes out his lunch, Higgs smiles and high fives the King, "Nice work my King… should we call it a day nerd?"

Hearing that out loud pissed him off to no end as he lets out a roar and kicks out the back of Higgs' legs with her hitting the ground. Marco stands up and starts to swing his good arm at the King while the other just hangs on for the ride.

Toffee was on the offense as Marco send his right foot into the King's chest, "I… WILL…" His voice sounded very much when Star went through Mewberty.

Marco was ready to jump onto top of Toffee, "DESTROY YOU?!"

The King smiled as he rolled away with the Human now laying on the ground. The Immortal One was on his back grabbing his right arm with a knee in his back.

"You need to watch that anger boy…" Then he dislocates the shoulder.

His pain was too much for him as Marco yells on the top of his lungs.

Higgs readies a sling from him, she will never get used to hearing that sound. No matter how many times it has happened.

…

Star was with her mother rubbing her right arm, "Is everything fine dear?"

"I think daddy is busting Marco's chops again…" MonStar and Marco were a special case when placing her mark on him.

It had been years since lovers could talk to one another by thought let alone feel the pain… physical and emotional.

"How bad is it this time?" Moon watched as her daughter closed her eyes.

"Eh… Marco lost his temper again…" She could see through his eyes as her lover held onto his arm in pain.

"Still haven't had that talk with him? I had a nice conversation with Angie a few days ago…" The Butterfly's and Diaz's were getting along well.

"He… He isn't ready to open up about it, I can tell more or less where the anger is coming from." Star's tail would start to freak out anytime Jackie was near them.

"Honey, it's been a month with you two as companions… It's obvious the situation is still affecting him." She couldn't understand how the fake blonde could have hurt Marco like that.

"When he is ready… I should go out there." Star stands up.

"I'll join you." They walk out the room toegther.

…

Moon and Star were welcomed to Marco snapping his limbs back into place, "Uh… General… He... He's never done that before…!"

The Human rips of his top and turns to stare down the King, "AGAIN!?"

Marco starts to sprint and takes Toffee by surprise colliding into his midsection, "That's not good… OH QUEEN MOON AND PRINCESS STAR… BEAUTIFUL DAY WE'RE HAVING…!?"

"OH NO!?" Star could feel his rage overflowing.

"I thought we would of found him on the ground in pain?" Moon looked over as her husband was having a hard time dealing with Marco.

"Well…" Higgs seen a few times on how strong the Human could be, usually Toffee was able to put him back on the ground pretty quick. She snaps a few arrows at him as Marco swat them down and catches one in his teeth.

Toffee was backing away until he lost his footing, Marco saw it in his eyes, "YOU'RE FINISHED?!" Then there was one fist sent into the King's chest and out the other end.

Everyone gasped as they watched this unfolded, Toffee had taken a rather large gulp looking at the maniacal smile on his adversary's face and then down to his chest seeing an arm elbow deep in him, " _MARCOOOOO!?"_

The human hears his lover's voice ring out loud in his mind. He looks down as his eyes changed back to normal seeing the King falling to the ground. Then to his arm and the massive hole in Toffee.

Everything was silent as the women ran up to the men, Toffee looked up to Marco as he kept on swallowing up the air around him.

"I… I… I…" Marco steps away not believing what just happened as Toffee stares into his eyes.

Moon lays on top of her husband fearing the end was coming.

Star pulls at Marco with tears in her eyes not understanding what just happened.

Higgs stands there shocked that a Human was able to take down her King.

Toffee was on the ground motionless as Moon held his head with tears in her eyes.

All seemed bleak unit, "Well…"

The King placed a hand on his wife's face as she cried even harder.

"Da… Daddy…" Was it the end for her father?

Marco watched as the King smiled at him.

"SURPRISE!?" The hole healed up as Moon stares at the wound.

"Wha…" Star leans her head to the side holding onto Marco's shirt tight.

"I'm fine sweaty, don't worry." Toffee tries to stand, but feels Moon punch him in the face.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE FOR?!" She starts to pepper his chest with punches.

"HONEY… That area is still tender…!" He reaches for his wife's arms as she cries harder.

"General…?" Star buries her face into Marco's chest.

"I'm fine young man, there's a reason why they call me the Immortal One." He stands up pulling Moon into a hug and combs her hair with his hand.

"Shhhhh shhhh shhhh, I'm fine, really." It seemed both the men were comforting their lovers together.

"Star… I'm…" She looks up to him and then her father.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THINGS LIKE THIS!?" Marco holds her hips as all her limbs start flying trying to land a shot on her father.

"MonStar… like I haven't done worst?" The Human had his hands full as she keeps trying to get out of his grip.

 _Flashback Over_

"Your father is really something else…" They both shutter over the thought.

"He just wants the best for you… don't think I haven't seen the way that Higgs chick has been looking at you!" Busted… Marco had been paired with her during his training, the young woman has been able to spend a lot of time with him.

"Her? She just gives me shit all the time babe!" He feels some jabs at his ribs.

"Uh huh… maybe you're too dumb to see what's going on!" Marco buries his face into the bed.

"Staaaaar…" Maybe this was the right time?

Marco was quite as he lays there, Star knew something was up, "You okay?"

His shoulder blades twitched, " _No… Not really."_

" _You can feel it? Can't you?"_ The Human had to learn how to hide some areas of his emotion.

" _I'm not sure what it is… It has something to do with Jackie… Doesn't?"_ Not even Janna would tell what happened to them.

" _Yeah… I've been putting this off long enough…"_ The Princess lays her face on his back to hear his heartbeat.

"A little, but I don't mind!" She wraps her arms around him tight to let Marco know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes, you do… Kinda hard to lie to me with the mark, remember?" The purple heart on his neck starts to glow.

"Grrrr fine then, yes it bugs me every day to no end knowing that you're hiding something from me!" They just sit there for a moment.

"I'm sorry… I had a thing for Jackie… Like a huge crush on her most of my life. She never noticed me and I was too scared to approach her." Star buckles in for this ride.

"I gave up on ever talking to her so I started to concentrate my time more at the dojo and the school gym." There's a reason why Marco was so built.

"So some of the girls… Got to see a little too much of me one day…" Star picks up her head.

"What do you mean by the buster?" This should be fun?

"Little over a year ago I was in the shower at the school after working out and for some reason, my towel and clothes were missing… Thanks to Janna!" The Princess starts to giggle and really liked the girl.

"Oh, oh, oh! She told me this one! Then you were seen running back home naked! Everyone told me how cute your butt looked that day!" The only thing that saved him, it was getting dark outside and Marco knew all the back ways to get home.

"Ugh… Yeah… I just so happened to bump into Jackie while she was on her skateboard. Just standing there… holding my junk until she spotted me out. Really thought she was going to scream or something, she walked up to me like it was no big deal." He had to laugh about it a little.

"This sound like a really bad story you tell kids on how mama and papa got together?" Star rolls off his back now laying next to him. Marco picks up his head to looks her in the eyes.

"I know… well me and Jackie really hit it off right there on the spot and we went on our first date the next day. We were together for a year, but it's nothing like what we have!" He reaches for hand and held it tight, Star had a smile on her pretty face.

"I can tell… Your eyes just changed colors…" Now she really understood why people couldn't get enough of her eyes.

"Yeah… Things ended pretty badly with her… I guess she didn't feel the same way I did and I found her in bed with another guy. I beat the living dog shit out of him… broke his jaw and everything." That's where the anger comes from.

"It ended with her jumping on my back… there was so much blood Star… I ran after it happened, no one ever reported to the cops…" His girlfriend starts to pet his head.

"Did you know him?" It seemed so out of character for him to do something like that, but she knew how he could get in a fistfight.

"Nah… Just some asshole that smoothed talked his way into her pants, Jackie tried to patch things with us. I had enough and told her to never come near me, lately… She has been trying to get my attention back." Not like she ever had a chance of taking away Marco from Star.

"So that's why she's been following you around… Maybe I should put her in her place?" How could she hurt someone as caring as Marco?

"Don't worry about it, she isn't worth it…" He sits up on the bed crossing his legs.

"All that is behind me, all that matters is you!" Damn, it felt good for him to say that out loud.

"You got a good point with all that going on…" Star points at his boner as he covers it up.

"MONSTAR?!" She tackles him onto the bed.

She starts to giggle now kissing his mark, "Hey… it's okay Marco. You have me now and I'll never let her anywhere near you, alright?"

He places his hand on the back of Star's head, "That really means a lot to hear… I don't think we should worry much about it…"

 **I know… I'm a slacker, but I'm here today to move the story along. I'm going to tone down on all the sex part. There will be some cute sexy stuff going on, so don't worry about that if that's what you're here for.**

 **Leave a review on what you like and what you think might happen next!**


	9. Say What?

_Monday_

"So I'll keep getting the photos if I do this?" The sweaty overweight man said.

"That's what we agreed on." A young woman says with a smile sitting on his desk.

"What if I don't do this?" The male was obviously very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well… The legal adult age in California is 18. So technically, you're in possession of kiddy porn, any other question?" She had him dead to rights.

He knew he fucked… "What do you plan to do with him?"

Her smile grew even larger, "Let's just say, I've missed him and this little cat and mouse game has come to an end."

"You do know of his current status… Do you not?" Just what was she up to?

"That doesn't concern me… Now make the announcement!" The young woman points at the mic.

Hesitantly, the older male picks it up and clears his throat, "Marco Diaz to the principal's office, I say you again, Marco Diaz to the principal's office."

"Was that so hard, now run along…" She nods her head at the door.

Principal Skeeves stands up and leaves the office without another word, "Secretary Diana, could I have a word with you outside?"

"Yes Sir, is something the matter?" The middle age woman asked with concern.

"No my dear, it's just a lovely day today and I thought we could use the fresh air!" He offers his arm for her to take.

"Why thank you, Sir! Please, lead the way!" The adults make their way out the building.

…

" _Marco Diaz to the principal's office, I say you again, Marco Diaz to the principal's."_ That was odd.

He looks over to Star as she surges at him, "You heard the principal, Marco. Go ahead!" Miss. Skullnick points her pen at the door.

Marco stands up, "Yes ma'am!"

…

" _Star… I don't like this…"_ He walks down the hall hoping nothing was wrong back home.

" _Babe just stay cool, you haven't done anything wrong…now stop worrying! I need to concentrate to pass tomorrow's test!"_ She was having a hard time listen to the teacher.

" _Fine… love you."_ He could see the door now and also the missing secretary.

" _Love you more… NOW SHHHHHHHHH!?"_ She placed a small barrier between them to block out his thoughts.

Marco opens the door, "Principal Skeev-?"

Sitting at the desk waiting for him was none other than Jackie Lynn Thomas, "Hey there… Been some time, huh?"

She wore a rather business-like women suite with her hair in a tight bun and wearing glasses, "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Diaz?"

Now… It's been awhile the last time he looked at Jackie like this… She was breathtaking… "What's going on here?"

"The door Mr. Diaz… close it and have a seat!" She spoke with authority.

His body did as told as he closed the distance between them, "So…"

What the hell was this all about, Jackie picks up a folder on the desk and starts to flip through the papers, "I think this paperwork is a little dated, you haven't been five foot and five inches coming in at 130 lb in a long time…"

"Ye… Yeah… I hit that growth spurt a little after I turned 16?" Was he that short? Marco was about to hit six foot and three inches soon.

"Also weighing a little under 200 lb with 5% body fat… The powerlifting team has really been gunning to have you join them." Where the hell did she get that from?

"How do you know that?" This was getting weird.

"It's all right here, in your permanent file… They just haven't updated the cover sheet yet." She places the item back on the desk.

"What is this all about Jackie… I told you to stay away from me!" His hands latched to the armrest on the chair Marco sat on.

The young woman just gives a smile as she stands up, the outfit was rather tight in all the right spots. He mentally smacks himself for licking his lips, "I just thought we could have a moment together, haven't you missed me?"

His mouth was wide open as she makes her way in front of him and then sits on the desk leaning forward showing some cleavage, "Ummm… No… I haven't…"

The smile on her face changed to a fake hurt look, "Oh Marco, don't be like that!"

One of her fingers flicks at his chin…

…

Star was in class taking some notes as she scratches her chin…

…

"Jackie… We having nothing else to talk about." He stands up and makes his way out the door until she held his wrist.

"This conversation isn't over, Marco!" His eyes changed, how dear she touch him.

Marco pulls his arm from her grip and turns around, he leans in front of her face, "I held a lot of anger from that night… I've had since let it go and moved on with my life. Look at my eyes…" His eyes now matched Star's and he could see the auras coming from Jackie was pitch black.

"Yeah… I see them." She placed a hand on his chest stepping closer to Marco.

"I'm happy with Star and will never do-" Jackie pulled the male into a kiss that shuts him up.

…

Star felt anger overtake her body as she stands up.

"Something wrong, Butterfly?" Janna looks up to the Princess as she closed her eyes.

" _MARCO DIAZ?!"_ She runs out the room ready to murder that bitch.

…

" _MARCO DIAZ?!"_ He snaps out the kiss he was getting lost in, some part of him did miss how Jackie tasted.

"Liked that, huh?" One of her hands goes down to the hard spot on his pants.

His mouth was wide open not knowing what will happen next, "No need to say anything… I can already tell!"

"You just made… a very big mistake…" The door swings open behind him as Star pulls him away from Jackie.

"Clever girl." She couldn't stop herself from saying it seeing Star in a rage much like a raptor dinosaur. Jackie's smile grew even more at the excitement.

The fake blonde had a cocky smile on her face as the Princess was between them, "What the hell are you doing to my Marco?" It was flat tone with anger written all over it.

"Just having a little meeting with him, we haven't been properly introduced." Jackie offers her hand as Star smacks it away.

"I don't give a fuck who you!" Looks like the Princess could see right through her bullshit.

"That's not very ladylike." The fake blonde rubs the back of her hand with the other.

Marco reached to Star's shoulder and gently pulled her back, "Hey… she's not worth it. Let's go…"

"So… you're really going to pick her, over me? The frea-" Jackie was smacked across the mouth before utter the last word.

Marco's hand was still in the air with his pupils in narrowed slits as the other woman pulled back placing her hand over the mark, "Don't you dare call her that, she's hundred times the woman you'll ever be…"

He turns away from them and leaves, "Stay the hell away from him if you know what's good for you." His girlfriend shows off her fangs before following him.

Jackie watched them exited the room as she licked the blood seeping from her wound and smiles, "This just got fun…"

…

Star was walking behind Marco, they left the school and headed home, "Ho… How you doing…?"

She didn't know what to say, "Could be better… come here."

The Princess grabs the hand the was offered to her as they walk side by side, "I'm sorry I didn't listen before…"

Marco's eyes still matched her's, "It's not your fault, I'm just glad you showed up when you did… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" She asked tilted her head to the side.

" _I… I… I liked how that kiss felt from her…"_ Her boyfriend was so ashamed by that fact and couldn't say it out loud.

"You what?" She must have not heard him right.

"Please don't make me say it again… I don't think I would have been able to control myself…" Jackie might not own his heart, but his body was more than willing to react to her contact.

Star stopped dead in her tracks pulling him back, "Marco…"

His shoulders slumped forward, "I know… I feel disgusted by it…"

This was a lot to take in, she knew he was completely faithful to her. MonStar's eyes shift from left to right running all this in her mind, there was a mix of anger and wonder in her right now.

" _Well… at least she's hot…"_ Her boyfriend slowly turns and stars at Star's blushing face.

" _Babe… wanna run that by me one more time?"_ She starts to pet her hair with the free hand

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!?" Marco started to giggle and pulled her into a hug while kissing her forehead.

"You're just too damn cute!" He feels her arms wrap around him tight.

"So… you don't think I'm weird or anything?" What? She is a new place with very attractive females all around her!

"I don't mind, maybe you've been hanging out with Janna too much?" The tip of her tail was petting her face.

Star buried her face into his chest some more, "Wait? Did you guys do anything?!"

"No… nothing really… she just likes to… watch me try on some outfits… and underwear sometimes…" Looks like someone else might be into tails.

"That's why you've been running around in more Victoria's Secret underwear?" Not like he was bitching.

"She just… makes me feel… like really sexy…" Wonder what they were doing?

"And I don't?" He was a little hurt by that comment.

"WHAT?! NO I… I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT?! She's been the only other person to find me… kind sexy." Especially when Janna would pull out her phone and snap a few pictures, not once did she try to hide the fact.

It drove the blonde absolutely wild knowing she could wow the same sex, "Should I be worry that she's going to try and take you away from me?" Not like Marco was worried, well maybe a little.

"HELL NO?! I need this too damn much, and you even more!" Her hand runs along his hard member.

"Hold that thought!" Marco pulls away and makes a text message to Janna.

 _M: "Anything you would like to tell me?"_

"What are you doing?" They started to head back home.

"Just asking a few questions." His phone buzzed in his hand.

 _J: "I don't have your keys… but do I have something else!"_

Marco checks his back pocket to find his wallet missing, Janna had been keeping her distance far too long, maybe it was time for a comeback.

"That bitch…" He couldn't stop smiling, he even missed it a little when she would try and get under his skin.

"What's going on over there?" Star tries to look over his phone.

"Janna stole my wallet, we haven't been talking much after the Jackie thing." Not like he wanted to, but she was best friends with the fake blonde when everything happened. The friendship between the three fell apart after that night.

 _M: "Come over when you're done with school, we're heading home now."_

"She told me you guys use to be close, Janna misses you…" The girls had been hanging out a lot more, mostly the Filipino firing question after question about their relationship and sex.

 _Flashback_

So you don't mind me asking all this junk, I don't want to overstep anything? Janna was behind Star brushing her hair. The women were just in their panties and enjoying the girl time they had.

"Psssssss, I don't mind and I've been dying to tell someone all this! Mom would lose her mind if told her half the things we've already done!" She was very open about her time with Marco and was just glad to have Janna listen to everything.

"You got some balls to blow him with his parents in the next room, sooooo could you tell me more about little Marco?" What a perv…

"I can tell you for sure, there's nothing little going on down there!?" MonStar extends out her hands to show off his size.

"Jeez… To think that you're still alive to tell the story!" They start to giggle, Janna felt comfortable around her new friend. They would go to the mall shopping for new outfits and try them back at her place.

"Tell me about, could you believe he's a biter!" Star pulls her hair to the side and show a few marks next to her wings.

"Would you look at that!" The other woman traces her hand on the mark and then onto the wing.

"Oh, ow… Ha….. Janna… sensitive! Do… Don't pull them!" She was biting her lower lip feeling the wings being played with.

"But they're so cute! Well helloooo there!?" Janna felt the tail wrap around one of her breasts.

"Haaaa… I… I'm not doing… thaaaaat…" The contact was driving her wild!

"You really do have a mind of your own? Star's tip of her tail was in Janna's face as it wiggled up and down.

Star was batting her hands in front of her like a cat enjoying the petting sensation, "Mmmmm…"

"Okay, I'll let you go this time! Now tell me about that one thing Marco does with his tongue again?" Her panties were moist.

 _Flashback Over_

"Yeah, we got along back then, I became a shut-in after that whole mess blew over." Marco opens the front door to find a not on the wall.

 _-Sweetheart, your father had a last-minute art convention come up. We'll be out of town for the next four days, stay out of trouble and keep our daughter in law safe and happy!_

 _Love, mom._

 _P.S. try to keep the sex in your guy's room, no dirty stuff on the kitchen counter! Or at least clean up after you make a mess._

"What does it say?" Star threw herself on the couch and turned on the TV.

Marco makes his way to her as she lifts her feet in the air to lay on his lap, "We got the place to ourself the next few days."

His girlfriend was ready to jump on top of him until his phone went off, "Boo!"

 _J "Be there in ten!?"_

"Well, she seems excited?" Marco then feels Star's tail whip his phone out of his hands.

"You, me! Right here! Right now!" She was already on his lap and in his face.

"Who am I to say no to my Queen?" Her eyes flashed into hearts and started to make out with her King.

 **Reaper- Sorry for the long wait, please** **accept the sacrifice I bring upon you...**

 **Leave a review please and thank you!**


	10. Let's Go Upstairs!

"Ha...Hawww… Hmmmmm oh Mewni, Marco… Har… HARDER!?" Star was enjoying her treatment right now, she was on top of her King bouncing up and down his shaft as he bit one nipple and squeezed the other.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

Someone was at the door, but the couple paid no mind to it.

"Star… Don't stop ahhhh… I'm almost hmmmmm there!" He could feel his orgasm ready to go.

His girlfriend slowed down a little to watch the door open with Janna on the other end, her tail points at the loveseat for the woman to sit.

Marco couldn't tell if someone was there or not and he could care less as his hand gripped the firm ass on top of him.

The Mewman leans over into his ear, "Do it inside my King, I love you and that feeling so much!"

Her hips started to make circles as she placed her feet on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then leans back to dig her hips deeper getting a nice long moan from him.

Janna sat there watching them going at it as she bit her lower lip and snapped a picture of Star leaning back to look at her and smile.

"Ha… Oww Star… I'm… I'm… Gahhhhh!?" Marco locked his grip on her hips as he started to pump thick ropes of cum into his girlfriend.

Star loved the feeling as she wrapped her whole body around him as his body kept on twitching, "Sooooo goood and hooooooot…"

Her tail was petting his head in approval, Marco just sat there as he kisses Star neck over and over, "I love you so much... "

"I love you more baby, I think someone enjoyed our show!" She nodded her head over to Janna as Marco finally spotted her.

"He… Hey there…" He gave her a weak wave with a smile.

"Sup… I guess she wasn't messing around with how wild you guys could get… Your eyes look like her's? Marco hasn't shown that ability off to anyone else besides Toffee and Higgs.

"Yeah, it happens during… my current mode." The aura around the woman before him was a bright green color, it suited her well.

"Let me show you something!?" Star was standing up now as she leaned over to place to hands on the headrest and raised her tail in the air.

Janna could see Marco hard member cover in his girlfriend juices and his cum, she then saw his cum leaking out of Star as their eyes met, "Like what you see?"

All she could do was rock her head up and down quickly to Star's question, "Fuck… Yeah… There's so much of his stuff…" She said licking her lips wanting a taste and not knowing why.

"That's my King, always giving me all he's got!" She laid a kiss on his forehead at Marco purred at the contact.

"Ummmmm… I'm feeling a little exposed over here…" He looks away with a blush as Janna was rubbing her legs together feeling a burning feeling between her legs.

"Don't worry about it! I got a plan!" Star did a backflip and pulled the other woman by the wrist up to her room.

"NOT SO HARD STAR?!" Janna was like a rag doll hanging on.

"... That can't be good…" Marco then over to the bathroom and cleaned up.

 _Star's Room_

"Tell me the truth, you like him, right?" Star was whipping herself as Janna sat on the bed taking another picture.

"Psssssss, get outta here, I've known that bonehead all my life. He's more like a bother to me now!" That was a lie, she always had a thing for him. Just couldn't or didn't know how to show it.

"You're full of it." Glossaryck floated out of the magic book and was in Janna's face.

"Me? Lying? Why would I?" She pulled away not liking how the blue man was looking at her.

"You can't lie to him or me!" Star sat next to the Fillipon, close staring into her eyes also.

"My Princess, would you care to put something on? For my sake?" Glossaryck was looking away from her, respecting her title.

"I will in a bit, you mind giving us some time?" Without another word said, he was gone.

"Who's the little dude?" Janna tried to move away, but Star just followed her. The Princess felt so bold after a good fucking.

"Look, just say it! Something happened today with Jackie and I want to take his mind off of it… you mind helping me with that?" Her tail pulled at the back of the other woman's head to look at Star.

"Wha… What are you asking for?" She was enjoying this.

"Tell me the truth, I've seen the way you look at him. There's something in your eyes and the way you smile when he's around. Why haven't you made a move on him?" Star generally wanted to know.

"Damn it… don't make me say it. The guy is amazing! He would let me get away with all the tricks and pranks I would pull on him. Always had my back and was great just to listen when I was having a bad day. I fell for him a long time ago…" She looks down at her hands on her lap.

"You're right, he is amazing… You still haven't told me why you haven't shacked up with him yet!" The Princess was so glad to put the other woman on the spot for once.

"Look… Jackie called dibs a long time ago on him and even if I tried, a lot of bad things hang around in the air between us…" How she hated the fake blonde on what she did to him, Marco never deserved that.

"That's bullshit, you don't have to worry about that bitch. Soooo we have the house to our self for the next few days. Wanna stay with us?" Star placed a hand on her thigh.

Janna jumped at the contact, even if they touch a little in the past. This was leading to something else, "He doesn't see me like that… I just know it…"

"WRONG!? We haven't really told anybody this, but our minds are linked together. After a wild night, I left my mark on Marco and he belongs to me and I belong to him. We can talk to each other by thought and I've poked around in his mind a few times. He always had a soft spot for you and wonder what would've happened if you guys got together." Star was really open about this and wanted to show Janna there was nothing to worry about.

"Wow… That's a lot to take in… You guys can really do that?" She was shocked and was at a lost for words.

"Yup, yup! I'll show you his mark in a little, but first, we need to change!" The Princess pulled her to the dresser and started to pull out some outfits and threw one at Janna.

"What do you mean?" The hell she had planned.

"We're about the same size so that should fit, you and I are going to rock his world today!" Star placed on her G string and see-through nightgown in red.

Janna's nightgown was similar to her's in black, "Isn't this just a tab bit too fast? I mean, me and Marco haven't hung out in a long time, just to go down there half naked and show my stuff?" Not like she wasn't willing.

"I can smell you…" Star sniffs the air to prove her point and could smell her scent.

"That… THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?" Then why was she undressing?

"If you say so!" Star was in front of the mirror putting on some eyeliner and watched Janna changing.

"Ho… how do I look?" For once, the other female felt uncomfortable, usually, she was one putting others in a position they didn't want to be in.

"You look great! Come here!" Star placed on a bright red lipstick on her and removed her beanie.

"Marco got a thing for ponytails!" She did her hair the same and went back to the dresser now added white stocking with pink bows in the back.

"Have any more of those…" Janna was starting to get pumped for this as she looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw.

"Hell yeah! He loves this stuff! I'm still learning how to walk in heels…" The other female slapped on black stocking with black silk gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Ummm.. I think I'm making a mess in your panties already… sorry about that…" Star was giggling and pulled her into a hug.

"Is it me or the thought of Marco?" Her hot breath danced along Janna's lips as it started to make her dizzy.

"Ye… yeah… I'm still a little scared…" She hasn't really done anything with anyone, but she did have a chest full of toys.

"Just follow my lead, you'll do fine!" Star laid a sweet kiss on her.

Janna was falling into it as the Princess leans her back a little and tail holding her head in place. They start to shift from left to right as Star's tongue probing her mouth.

The kiss ends after a minute with the Filipino huffing and puffing hot air on Star's face, "Holy… Fuck... "

"Right? Marco and I love to kiss all day! We just stay in our bed kissing with me on top, boy does it get him hard as diamonds!" Janna could understand why.

"I… I think I'm ready…" She felt some courage coming on now.

"You look ready, LET'S GO?!" The women make their way out the room

 _Down Stairs_

Marco was dressed again and was working on lunch for the group, "Wonder what they're doing up there?"

His question was answered as he walked into the living room finding the women walking down the stairs holding hands, "Hey there hot stuff!"

Star was leading them to him as Janna was looking at the ground, they were side by side with his mouth wide open, "Mmmm… What's this all about?" He placed the plates on the coffee table and soaks up the view.

Janna's body had a beautiful tan to it with small dark brown nipples, " _She wants you! Just take care of her, we'll do it together!"_

He lifted one eyebrow in the air, " _What bought this along? Is it about the Jackie thing? We don't have to do this baby…"_

" _I'm fine with what happened and even glad it did, it gave me the push to try and see what it would be like to be with another woman… Is it okay to feel like this?"_ She tilted her head to the side and looking as cute as ever.

" _It's more than fine with me honey, I just don't want to do anything that makes things weird for all of us…"_ If she's giving him the green light, then he might as well take it!

" _Don't worry, I've been wanting to see how it looks when we make love!"_ She flicks her eyebrow up three times as he smiles.

" _We could always set up a camera, ya know?"_ This guy...

The other woman felt a little left out and could tell they were having a conversation just by the looks on their face, "Mar… Marco… I've liked you for a long time… Please… I want to be with you…"

He could see the clear blush on her face as the grip on Star's hand tightens, " _Told you!"_ Star was so giddy and childish sometimes.

"Your wish is my command." Marco grabbed her free hand and pulled her chin with the other into a kiss.

Her eyes fired wide open on how controlling he could be, Janna's knees were getting weak feeling something she always wanted for so long, " _Mmmmmm… He tastes just like Star…"_

He breaks kiss the, "How was that?"

Janna's eyes were still closed as she rested her head on his chest, "Better than all the dreams I've ever had…"

Star was behind her petting her head, "So should we stay down here or go upstairs?"

"How about getting some food in our stomach first?" Marco pulls from the hug and offered them the food, Janna was upset but it was about lunchtime and her stomach could be heard growling.

"Fiiiiiine… I guess we can do that first, but I have something else in mind!" Star gave him a light shove to sit on the couch as she got on her knees and unzipped his pants.

"Well, I'm starving right now so don't mind me." He starts to munch on a sandwich as Janna was next to Star on her knees.

The Princess pulls out his shaft that was semi-hard, "Watch this!"

She starts to lay kisses on the item and gives it a few pumps, it was hard in no time as Janna pupils grew larger, "Wow… He's a beast…"

Star gives her a wink and takes the member into her mouth all in one shot, she starts to bob her head up and down as Marco finishes up his meal, "Haaaaa damn it… Mmmmmm baby…"

He was on cloud nine looking into Janna's eyes, she could tell he was loving this as his eyes shut and lays his head on the headrest.

"You don't have to just sit there! Marco, take off your shirt!" Star watched the other woman slam down her meal.

His girlfriend pulls off his pants getting him naked as Janna makes her way to his chest, she wasn't ready to take a swing of the monster that was his member. She was now on the couch next to Marco as she came down to bite his right nipple.

"Hmmmmm ahhhh…" That was something he wasn't use to as he placed his hand on the back of her head. Star was going to town on him watching them closely and getting excited.

Janna was now leaving a trail of bite marks up to his neck and ear, "I… I really want you, Marco… Jackie would always rub it in my face about the things you guys would you do, I hated her so much because of that…"

She pulled back to look him at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry about that…"

He leans into a kiss she straddled his waist hovering her ass in the air, Star was able to spot out the rear end as her tail sent a smack across it to keep her up on her knees, "HAAA!?"

The contact sent a bolt of electricity up her spine as Marco wrapped his hands around her breast, "Mmmmmm… She's… She's not letting up…"

Marco buried his face into her breasts as Janna wrapped her arms around his head, "Hmmmmm… Don't stop?!"

He was kissing them all over as the latino kept on squeezing them harder to make her moan, "They're bigger than I thought… You smell great!" Star was sure to cover them in his favorite fragrance.

She started to laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

" _Marco, sly dog! You're going to have the girl saying "I love you? any minute now!"_ Star could feel his thighs clamping together ready to blow.

" _Mmmmmm baby… I'm almost ready haaa… To cum!?"_ Star pulled out his rod while pumping at with him to firing off all over Janna's back.

"AHHHH?! Oh Marco… It's so hot!?" She loved how that felt as he was biting down on a nipple hard with one hand on her ass.

"Haaaaaaa shit…. Mmmmm fuck… She's… She's too good at that…" Star was licking away at the head as she got up and placed her hands along Janna's body.

"I'll clean that for you!" The Princess was licking her back like a cat would, Janna was shivering feeling the young woman behind, "Ohhhh Star…"

There was a few bite marks left on her as she smacks one of the brown cheeks, "I think we should head upstairs now!"

Marco was in a dave as Janna looked down at him, she wanted him more than ever now!

 **Reaper- Look like things are going to get fun for them! Why do all my stories end up like this lol.**

 **Leave a review please and thank you! I feed off your comments to write more!**


	11. One Shot

Good day, afternoon and evening! I'm still alive and writing, just in the middle of a special one-shot! I fully plan to update MonStar and my other stories, but I want to make sure this one-shot comes out perfect the first time.

It's a Princess Turdina story, right now it sits at over 18k words and has many lewd parts. My co-author is dealing with somethings right now and I just need to make sure to keep working on the story.

I feel it's mostly done, but there's always room to make it better. If you would like to be a beta reader and willing to add more to the story. PM ASAP!


End file.
